Heartbeats
by BlueMoonFan
Summary: Based on the tumblr prompt: Beckett is pregnant during 7x15. Small spoilers contained within.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so I'm hopelessly stalled on The Perfect Plan. So, I needed to take a break and write something different. So, I took a prompt from castlefanficprompts on tumblr. I'm sure I mangled it, but here goes nothing.**_

_**Prompt: Beckett is pregnant during 7x15. Spoilers within.**_

"We will talk about it later."

Those were the last words he told her that morning before they left the loft. It left him wondering if there had been more she'd been wanting to tell him. More to the discussion than they hypothetical child that they would raise together. He hadn't questioned it at the time however. He'd simply followed her to her car and rode to the precinct with her. Later he would kick himself for not pressing her further.

Sitting in the precinct bathroom later that day, Kate couldn't help but stare at the white plastic stick in her hand and the little plus sign that confirmed what she had already known. She was pregnant. She wondered if they were ready. If she was ready. She had always known that Castle was an excellent father. Of that there was no doubt. No. Her husband was a wonderful father and their baby was so lucky.

She did doubt herself however. Would she be able to balance work and family? She stuffed the plastic stick in her pocket and washed her hands and headed back to her desk. She saw that Castle wasn't around and she took it out and hid it in the top drawer of her desk. She would tell him once they were done with this case. It could wait. Right now, she had a murder to solve.

She knew that going after Amy alone had been a mistake. The second she felt the needle pierce her skin, she knew that she should have brought Castle along with her. That's what partners were for. The last thought that she had before the darkness consumed her was that she hadn't told Castle about their baby.

When she woke, she felt herself struggle against the restraints that held her down. She looked around the room and knew immediately that she was in serious trouble. Seeing Kelly Nieman standing at an eery looking computer screen. She tried to assess her condition. Other than having a splitting headache, she felt fine. The baby seemed to be fine. At least for now. Although she knew that she didn't dare reveal her pregnancy to Nieman. If she did, she knew that Tyson would find a way to use that against Castle and herself. No, it was best if she kept it a secret. The less she knew about her condition the better.

Kate closed her eyes and she felt a tear fall down her cheek. She hadn't even had a chance to tell Castle about the baby. She hadn't wanted to do it in the middle of a murder investigation. She had wanted to find a special way to tell him. Now she wondered if their baby's life would end before it had even begun.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had to have faith that Castle would find her. She knew that he had moved heaven and earth to rescue Alexis when she had gone missing. There was no reason to think that he wouldn't do the same for her.

Kate heard Nieman walking behind her and then she heard the surgeon say softly, "You know, it's a shame really. It's a shame that no one is going to come to your rescue."

Kate's eyes grew wide and Nieman laughed and told her, "Don't look so shocked. After all, Jerry had to kill him. He was trying to have him arrested and there's no way that Jerry could allow himself to go back to jail. Neither one of us would survive without the other. Your husband simply got in the way of our plans."

Part of Kate knew that she was lying. There was no way that Castle was dead. She would feel it. Wouldn't she? She closed her eyes and prayed that Nieman was lying to her.

Meanwhile back at the precinct, Castle was going through Kate's desk and that was when he found the pregnancy test. His blood ran cold and he turned and looked at Espo and Ryan. Then he whispered, "She's pregnant..."

The other men looked at him and they knew that the stakes had been raised considerably. Now there were two lives that hung in the balance and not just one. They knew that it was a race against time to find Beckett and their unborn baby...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, so I'm hopelessly stalled on The Perfect Plan. So, I needed to take a break and write something different. So, I took a prompt from castlefanficprompts on tumblr. I'm sure I mangled it, but here goes nothing.**_

_**Prompt: Beckett is pregnant during 7x15. Spoilers within.**_

Over the next eight hours, Kate drifted in and out of consciousness. She had to do something to get out of here. She had to do something to save herself and her unborn baby. Kate managed to smile despite the gag in her mouth. She allowed herself a brief moment to think about what their baby would look like. She could see their child so clearly.

She imagined a tiny baby boy. With eyes so blue they were almost the color of sapphires. Their baby had hair the color of soft caramel. Then she would come back to reality and remember where she was and wondered if daydreaming about their baby was a hopeless dream. Would their baby survive to be born? Would she? She had to believe that her team would find her and bring her home to him.

She wished that she had told Castle about the baby. She shouldn't have waited. She shouldn't have put their baby in danger. What kind of mother did that make her? She was more concerned about her job than keeping her baby safe. She closed her eyes and willed the tears to stay put. Especially when she heard Kelly Nieman was back in the room. She couldn't let on that she was pregnant.

She scratched the straps with her finger. Trying to loosen the bindings. Then, she found the nut that held it do the table. She worked it with her fingers. After an hour of working on it, she knew that her fingers were bleeding. Part of her wanted to stop, but the other, more determined part, told her to push on. She'd already lost the man that she had loved. Her one and done. She would be damned if she would let her take her life and the life of her unborn baby.

No, her son would live to be born and she would tell him all about the amazing man that his father was. How much he loved her and would have loved him. Even though she had just found out about the baby, she somehow knew that their child would be a boy. Call it a mother's intuition, call it wishful thinking, she just knew.

She would get out of here and live to raise her baby. She would be damned if Nieman would take anything else from her. When the doctor came near her, she had just loosened the straps and that was when she fought back. She grabbed the scalpel that was in the woman's hand and fought with all her might. Her years of physical training were paying off in that moment.

The doctor turned to leave and that was when Kate simply reacted. She watched as the woman begged for her life. Her pleas fell on deaf ears. Kate could only think about her dead husband and her unborn baby. She would be damned if she was going to let her get the upped hand again. No. This stopped now. She acted swiftly and with a rage that Kate had never known she had possessed. When the woman was dead, she held the scalpel in her left hand and simply looked down at the dead woman. She felt nothing but relief. Relief that the woman was dead and relief that she would never hurt anyone in her family ever again.

Kate put her hand on her still flat stomach and closed her eyes tightly. She felt nothing for the woman that lay dead at her feet. It scared her how cold and uncaring she was at that moment. However, she could feel nothing but relief that her baby wasn't hurt.

Her only wish was that she could have prevented her husband's death. God how it hurt to know that Castle had been killed by Jerry Tyson. If only she hadn't insisted on going alone that night. If only she had let Castle come with her. Maybe she wouldn't have been kidnapped and Castle would still be alive.

Kate finally swallowed her tears and shook her head. She would always have their baby. It was the final gift that Castle had given her. The most precious gift ever. More precious than diamonds or pearls. She would make sure, along with the help of Alexis and Martha, that this baby knew only love.

That was when she heard the sound of the door breaking behind her. She didn't bother to turn around. She simply stared down at the lifeless body on the ground.

That was when she heard it. At first, she thought that she had imagined hearing Castle's voice. Then, she heard him whisper, "Beckett..."

She turned around slowly and looked at him. Part of her wanted to believe that he was really there. That he was still alive and well. Another part of her was afraid to believe that however. She looked past him and saw Ryan and Esposito standing there.

For his part, Espo could tell that Beckett was in a state of shock. He managed to pry the scalpel from her hand and then he asked one of the uniformed officers for a hoodie. Kate barely looked at Castle the entire time. It was almost as if she was looking right through him. He had hugged her briefly when they had come into the room, but other than that brief moment of contact, she had managed to keep herself away from the man that she loved. She was sure that her mind was playing a cruel trick on her.

When they sat in the back of Espo's car, Castle reached out to take her hand and she pulled away out of instinct. She wasn't sure who this man was that was currently sitting beside her, but how dare he try to hold her hand. Part of her wondered if Nieman had managed to alter another mans face so that he looked like her husband. After all, Nieman had told her that Tyson had killed Castle. Her husband was dead, so who was this imposter sitting beside her? Trying to hold her hand and edge his way into her life.

She wanted to believe that the man sitting beside her was the man that she had loved for longer than even she had been willing to admit. She swallowed hard and then looked over at him. He certainly looked exactly like Castle. When his hand wrapped around hers, he applied just the right amount of pressure. Just like Castle always had. He even managed to rub his thumb in the same circular pattern that Castle always had.

She finally looked into this mans eyes and whispered, "Why are you doing this to me? Isn't it enough that they killed him? Are you trying to drive me insane?"

She watched as this man, this pseudo-Castle, looked at her with a pained expression. She looked into his eyes and for a brief moment, she thought that maybe, just maybe this man was her husband. She turned her head towards the window and sighed heavily. No. This man wasn't her husband. Wasn't the father of her unborn baby. He was merely a trick that Kelly Nieman and Jerry Tyson had pulled on her. She wouldn't fall for anymore of their tricks.

Espo parked the car at the entrance to the hospital and Kate asked, "What are we doing here?"

Ryan turned around and told her, "We need to get you checked out Kate. You've been without food or water for two days. They need to make sure everything is okay with..."

"No!" She motioned with her head towards Castle and mumbled, "Not in front of him Ryan. Please?"

Ryan looked at her strangely and finally nodded, "Okay..."

Kate opened her door and walked towards the hospital. Castle looked at Ryan and Espo and whispered, "It's like she doesn't know me anymore. She seems like she's afraid of me. What did they do to her?"

Espo looked at Kate's retreating form and shook his head, "I'm not sure, but I'll get to the bottom of it. I promise."

Castle nodded and the three men got out of the car and followed Kate into the hospital. Wondering what had happened to the once strong detective. Wondering if things would ever be normal again...

_**Yes, this is a bit AU, but it seemed to fit Beckett's look when the team rescued her...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, so I'm hopelessly stalled on The Perfect Plan. So, I needed to take a break and write something different. So, I took a prompt from castlefanficprompts on tumblr. I'm sure I mangled it, but here goes nothing.**_

_**Prompt: Beckett is pregnant during 7x15. Spoilers within.**_

Ryan motioned for Castle to stay in the waiting room. He was torn between following Kate and staying where he was. Although after seeing the look on Epsosito and Ryan's faces, he knew that they would stop him from going with his wife. Part of him knew that they were right, but another part, the more primal part, wanted to find Kate. In the end, he went and found a seat in the waiting room and waited for news on his wife.

Meanwhile, Kate was being checked out by a doctor. She saw Ryan and Esposito enter the room and for a moment she looked afraid. When she saw that it was only the two of them, she visibly relaxed. This did not go unnoticed by the other detectives. They exchanged questioning looks and finally Ryan told her, "We need to ask you something Kate."

Kate nodded and then looked at them. Esposito looked at her and asked, "Why are you afraid of Castle?"

Shaking her head, "I'm not afraid of Castle. I..."

Ryan gave her a look and she could tell that he didn't believe her. Especially when he said, "I saw how you were worried that he was with us. And how you relaxed when you realized it was just me and Espo. What's going on Kate?"

Kate looked down at her hands in her lap. She was finally able to see just how badly her fingers were hurt from digging at the cloth and the screws. She finally whispered, "Nothing's wrong Espo, I..."

The other detective wasn't having any part of that. He was determined to get to the bottom of what was going on. He shook his head, "Don't lie to us Kate."

Ryan nodded, "What's going on?"

Kate thought about lying to them for a brief moment, but decided that she needed to confide in someone. She finally looked at them and said, "That's not Castle. It looks like him, but it's not."

Esposito and Ryan would have laughed if the look on Kate's face hadn't been so deadly serious. After a few brief moments, Espo shook his head and asked, "Why would you think that?"

Looking back down at her hands, Kate whispered, "They killed him. She told me that they killed Castle. Because he got in their way. So, I don't know who that is out there with you, but it's not my husband. My husband is dead and..."

Esposito walked closer to Kate and then said, "He isn't dead Kate. He's been with us this entire time. Fighting Gates every step of the way to bring you back home. To bring both of you back home."

Kate looked up at him quickly, "He knows about the baby?"

Ryan nodded, "He found the pregnancy test the day that you went missing."

"I need to get out of here. I can't let him find us. I..."

Esposito put his hands on her shoulders and said, "Kate! Listen to me. Tyson is dead. Nieman is dead."

"And Castle is.."

"Alive and well. What will it take for you to believe that?"

"I don't know. I..."

Ryan smiled at her, "That man is definitely your husband. If you could have seen the way he's fought for you. How upset he was when he thought that you had been killed. There would be no doubt that it's Richard Castle."

Kate sighed and smiled sadly. Oh how she wanted to believe him. Longed to believe him. Did she dare hope that Kelly Nieman was lying to her about killing Castle? What happened if he had somehow managed to fool everyone. Ryan and Esposito included. Could she take that risk? If she let him in and it was a fake Richard Castle, she would be risking not only her life, but the life of her unborn baby.

She was lost in thought when she heard a voice whisper, "It's me Kate. Whatever they told you..." Castle took a deep breath and continued, "It was a lie Kate."

Kate looked into the eyes of the man that she loved. It was then that she somehow knew. She knew that it was Castle. Sure, they could have changed his face, but there was no way that they could have given him the same color eyes. Eyes so damn blue that she nearly drowned in them. Still, she was afraid that maybe this was still a trick. Oh how she wanted to believe that this was him. He stepped closer to her and whispered, "I am here for you baby. Always..."

It was that one six letter word that seemed to break her out of her trance. If only for a moment. She could only look at him and she was filled with such hope that it broke her heart. She put her hand on her still flat stomach and whispered, "I want to believe that it's you, but..."

Castle moved forward slowly. He didn't want to scare her. He just wanted to be there for her. He took her hand in his and whispered, "Alexis..."

Kate looked up at him and she swallowed hard. Then she asked, "What about Alexis?"

"She kissed you that morning. And we were talking about trying for a baby..."

"How..."

"You don't think that you are ready for this."

"I'm not sure that I will be a good mother. I..."

Rick reached out and took her hand and whispered, "You are going to be an amazing mom to our baby. I can picture it now. A tiny baby girl with your eyes and hair. She will be so beautiful."

Looking down at their joined hands, Kate huffed out a laugh and told him, "No, no she won't. Because I'm having a boy."

Castle smiled and leaned forward and whispered softly to her, "Whether it's a boy or a girl, our baby will be beautiful Kate."

Kate looked into his eyes for what seemed like hours. That was when she suddenly knew that this was her husband. She whispered, "Rick..."

He nodded, "What did they do to you?"

Kate swallowed hard and told him, "They told me that you were dead. That Tyson killed you. That you were gone...I..."

"They lied Kate. I've been right beside the boys the entire time. I promise you Kate, it's me."

Kate knew that she was probably risking a lot, but she wanted to believe that this really was her husband. So, despite everything that her head was telling her, she was choosing to listen to her heart. And her heart was telling her that this was her husband. The only thing she hoped was that it was a big mistake on her part...


	4. Chapter 4

Kate woke up early the following morning. The room was empty and dark. The only lights were those from the few streetlights outside. Kate sat up in her bed and tried to calm her breathing. She was fine. Nieman and Tyson were dead and she was alive. She put her hand on her stomach and smiled. Her baby was fine.

She turned and saw Castle sleeping in a chair next to her bed. She smiled at how relaxed and at ease her husband seemed. God she loved him. When they had told her that he was dead her entire world had collapsed around her.

Kate noticed that his hair was a bit longer than usual. She leaned over and brushed it away from his eyes and she smiled when his eyes opened. He whispered, "What's wrong?"

Shaking her head she told him softly, "Nothing. Nothing at all..."

She moved over in the bed and then patted the bed and whispered, "Sit beside me." Seeing him hesitate, she continued, "Please?"

Castle wanted to sit beside her. He wanted it with everything he was. Looking at her, she could see that she wanted it also. So, he stood up and climbed in bed beside her. Looking up at him, she whispered, "I hope the baby is a boy."

Castle had been so concerned about finding her and making sure that she was safe, that he had nearly forgotten about their baby. They were having a baby. A baby that she was hoping was a boy. He finally whispered, "You do?"

He felt her nod and then she told him, "The whole time I was missing I thought about our baby. About keeping him safe. I could even picture him in my mind." She took a deep breath and then continued, "I know it's stupid..."

Castle kissed the top of her head, "It's not stupid. It gave you hope when everything seemed hopeless. What did he look like?"

Castle felt her hands making circles on his chest. He could tell that she was lost in thought. He rubbed her back softly and then whispered, "Tell me. Please?"

She finally managed to whisper, "He looked like the perfect combination of both of us. He had your eyes. So blue and clear. Just like you, Alexis and your mother. His hair was caramel colored. He was perfect Castle."

Castle took a deep breath and nodded. Then she continued, "I didn't know it was possible."

"You didn't know what was possible?"

Taking a deep breath, "I didn't know it was possible to love him this much. I know it's stupid, but..."

"It's not stupid Kate. It's our baby."

She took his hand and put it on her stomach. She intertwined her fingers with his and then she turned her head to his and captured his lips in a soft kiss. Her tongue soon begged for entrance. They were soon lost in the most romantic kiss ever. Kate wished that they were back at home in the loft. She wanted nothing more than to make love to him. Wanted to forget all about Nieman and her lies. Forget about every event of the past few days. She simply wanted to get lost in him.

They pulled apart and looked into each others eyes. Then she whispered, "I love you. So much Castle. I'm sorry for everything and..."

Castle silenced her with a kiss and he heard her moan softly. She pushed herself up off of the bed and climbed onto his lap. She nibbled on his neck and she heard him moan softly. He pulled back and whispered, "We really shouldn't..."

Kate whispered, "I know. I just want to be close to you. I want to listen to your heartbeat and your breathing. I love you Richard Castle. For a heartstopping moment..." She took a deep breath and sighed, "I thought I lost you. I thought that Tyson had finally succeeded in killing you. I've never felt so scared or so helpless..."

Castle simply kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. He held onto her tightly and rocked her gently. He whispered, "I know. Not knowing where you were for two days...It nearly killed me Kate. Especially knowing that you are pregnant with our baby."

Kate smiled at the words 'our baby'. Then she kissed his chest and they laid there together quietly. After awhile, Castle could tell that she had fallen asleep. Her breathing had evened out and she was completely relaxed against him. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to get some sleep.

That was how the nurse found them hours later. She smiled softly and tapped Kate on the back softly. Then she whispered, "I need to check your vital signs. Then, we are going to do an ultrasound."

Kate's eyes opened slowly and she asked, "Why? Is everything okay?"

Smiling, her nurse said, "Your doctor wants to make sure everything is okay with your baby."

Kate became alarmed at that and asked, "Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"Not at all dear. It's a standard precaution whenever you end up in the hospital anytime during your pregnancy. It's really nothing to worry about."

She wasn't sure what to think at that point, so she simply nodded and pushed off of Castle and climbed out of bed. The nurse smiled at her and asked, "How long have you been married?"

Kate smiled, "About three months. Give or take, but we've been together for almost seven years now."

Castle obviously woke up and heard her answer. She smiled when she heard, "But she hated me at first."

"I did not hate you Castle. I just couldn't stand you. You were an ass back then."

Castle chuckled and she turned to see him shrug and whisper, "I was..."

She saw the look on his face and she knew him well enough to know that something was going on in his head, but she was being wheeled out of the room and the nurse told him, "We will be back soon. I'll take good care of her."

Castle nodded and walked over to the window and looked outside. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard his mother and Alexis hurrying inside. Before he knew what was happening, he was engulfed in hugs from the other women in his life. Then Alexis asked, "Where is she?"

Castle smiled, "They took her for some tests."

He hadn't told either of them about the baby. He knew that was something the two of them needed to do together. So, that could wait until Kate was stronger and out of the hospital. Alexis looked like she was ready to cry and whispered her next question, "Are you sure she's okay?"

Castle nodded, "She will be."

Alexis threw herself at him again and hugged him tightly. Then Alexis told him, "I know that there were times I didn't like her, but she makes you happy. And seeing you happy makes me happy. I've come to think of her as a mother... I love her dad."

They heard a soft gasp and the three of them turned and saw Kate sitting in her wheelchair. Tears were running down her face. Then she whispered, "I love you Alexis."

Alexis ran over to Kate and hugged her tightly. Then Kate looked at Castle and whispered, "We should tell them."

Martha and Alexis turned to them and they both asked, "Tell us what?"

Castle looked at his mother and daughter and mouthed, "That was just a little scary."

Kate nodded and laughed at her husband. She hadn't wanted to tell them like this, but it kind of felt right. So, she took their hands and said, "Well, we found out that we are having a baby."

Kate watched as Martha and Alexis' mouths fell open. Then Kate asked, "Are you okay with this Alexis?"

Alexis simply looked at her stepmother and finally nodded, "Yeah..."

Then she walked over to the window and looked out onto the street below. Kate knew that something was upsetting the young woman. She walked over to her and put her hand on her shoulder and then asked, "What's wrong?"

Alexis shook her head, but said nothing. Instead she turned and walked quickly out of the room. Leaving the adults stunned and speechless. Kate simply stared at her husband and walked back to the bed and climbed in. She turned away from the other members of her family. No, not her family, Castle's family.

She heard him tell his mother that he was going to find Alexis. Martha nodded at him and went to go sit beside Kate. She took her daughter-in-laws hand and squeezed it softly. Then she told Kate, "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for the way Alexis is acting. She's always wanted a brother or sister before."

Kate turned away from Castle's mother and faced the window. Unwilling to let the other woman see her cry. She hadn't expected that kind of reaction from Alexis. She put her hand on her stomach and let the tears fall from her eyes...


	5. Chapter 5

Castle ran outside the hospital in a desperate attempt to find his daughter. He found her sitting on a bench close to the hospital. Even though her back was facing him, he could see her shoulders heaving and it was obvious that she was crying. Castle was shocked by his daughters reaction to the news about Kate expecting a baby. He had thought that she would be thrilled by the news. Apparently he was wrong. So, he went over and sat next to his daughter. He put his arm around her shoulder and whispered quietly to her, "You know that I will always love you. Right?"

Alexis nodded and Castle continued, "You know that this baby won't take your place and..."

Alexis pulled away from him and gave him a look that he couldn't quite read. She shook her head and stood up and paced back and forth in front of him. Castle knew that he had to wait for her to tell him about whatever is was that was on her mind. After a few tense moments on his part, Castle heard her whisper, "I just keep thinking about how scared she must have been. I was terrified that we were going to lose her. Now..." She took a deep breath, "Now I find out that I almost lost my baby brother or sister before they were even born. I..."

Suddenly Castle knew what this was all about. She wasn't upset that Kate was having a baby. No. She was upset because her mind was conjuring up all of the horrible images about what might have happened. What very well could have happened if he hadn't found her.

Alexis finally told him, "You thought that I was mad about Kate having a baby. That I thought I was being replaced."

"Well, you did storm out of the room without saying anything to me of Kate. We assumed..."

Alexis shook her head and sighed loudly. Then she whispered, "You really are clueless sometimes dad. I'm very happy for you both."

"You are?"

Alexis nodded, "I'll even babysit from time to time. It's the least I can do for my brother or sister."

Castle smiled at his daughter and held out his arms to her. Then she whispered, "I just can't stop thinking about everything that he could have taken away from us. She's almost like a mom to me. I just wish she really was..."

Castle could hear all of the unspoken words that his daughter couldn't or wouldn't say. Alexis hugged her father tightly and he could feel her crying. Then she whispered, "I need to talk to Kate." Then she pulled away from her dad and told him, "Alone.."

Castle nodded and watched as his daughter headed back towards to hospital entrance. He decided to wait outside for a bit. He knew that this was a moment for his daughter and wife. His presence was not wanted nor required for this task.

So, Castle sat on the bench and thought back over the past few days. He definitely knew that they were lucky that everything had turned out as well as they had. He shuddered to think about what could have happened had he not found her. He knew, without a doubt that Nieman would have killed her. Of that he had no doubt. He had known that it would have destroyed him. He knew that losing her would end him. She was the love of his life. She made him want to be a better person. A better man.

Now his dreams were coming true. They were starting their own family. Or maybe they were simply adding to it. Because Castle knew how much Kate loved his daughter. He thinks back over the years and all the times that Kate had been there for his daughter. All of the heart to heart talks. All the times that Alexis had been willing to confide in Kate. Even when he was right there and more than willing to talk to his daughter. It was almost as if Kate had accepted the role as surrogate mother to Alexis.

He smiled at that thought and pulled out his phone to play a quick game of Angry Birds.

Meanwhile, Kate was laying in her bed facing away from the door. Her heart was heavy and she was wondering what she would do if Castle couldn't convince Alexis that they would love this baby just as much as they loved her. Because Kate knew, without a doubt, that she loved Alexis just as much as she loved her unborn baby. She would give her life for either one of them. Of that she had no doubt. Biology didn't matter. Love was all that mattered to Kate. She loved Castle and she loved Alexis.

Kate closed her eyes tightly and tried to will the tears to stop falling, but nothing she did seemed to work. She heard a soft knock on the door. Before she could say anything however, she heard a small voice say, "Can I come in Kate?"

Kate turned to face Alexis and nodded softly. She saw that Alexis was holding a huge teddy bear. It had a blue and pink ribbon tied around it's neck. Kate smiled when she heard Alexis say, "I bought this for the baby. Since we don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet..."

Kate smiled softly and stretched out her hand. Alexis walked over to her and sat the bear on the table next to Kate. She took her stepmothers hand and leaned down to hug her tightly. Then she whispered, "I'm sorry I ran out before. I..."

Kate hugged her tightly and asked, "Why?"

Alexis pulled back and sniffled slightly. Then she told her, "I was terrified when dad told me that they had taken you. I couldn't stand losing you. It would have destroyed dad. Losing you that is. Then I hear that you are pregnant." Alexis took a deep breath and continued, "My mind kept thinking about losing not only you, but my baby brother or sister. I've always wanted that. I know that dad has always wanted more children and..."

Kate asks softly, "And?"

"And he wants them with you. I only wish that I had handled it better. I love you Kate and I don't want you to think otherwise. You've been more of a mother to me over the past seven years than my own mother has. I..."

With that, Alexis started crying and sat down in the chair beside Kate's bed. Everything Alexis said had been true. Her unborn brother or sister was so lucky to have a mom like Kate. A mom that actually wanted to be a mom and not someone like Meredith. Someone that forgot about her almost as soon as she had been born. Who only came into her life when it was convenient for her. Alexis had lost track of the times that the woman had broken her heart. Sometimes she wondered if Meredith loved her. Sure, she would say it from time to time, but deep down, she wondered if it was true.

Kate watched as Alexis sat beside her lost in thought. She could almost read the young woman's thoughts. Kate sat up and reached over to take Alexis' hand. Then she told her, "I would be proud if my baby turns out half as amazing as you are. Your going to be an amazing big sister to him."

Alexis' eyebrows shot up and she asked, "You're having a boy? Isn't it too early?"

Kate shrugged and told her, "It's just a feeling I have. Mother's intuition if you will."

"See, you're already a better mother than my mom is."

Kate squeezed her hand and they smiled at each other. Then, Alexis told her, "Thanks Beckett.."

"Alexis, how many times have I told you to call me Kate?"

Alexis blushed and smiled, "Sorry. Old habits die hard Kate and..."

The women laughed together and they started talking about the different things that have been going on with Alexis. That was when she told Kate, "I'm seeing someone."

"Is it serious?"

Alexis shrugged, "It could be. I really like him Kate. He's smart and handsome. And he really likes me for me and not because I'm Richard Castle's daughter. I don't think he's ever read any of dad's books. Which is really weird."

Kate laughed, "Why?"

"Because it seems like everyone has read his books. It's nice to find someone that has no idea how famous dad is."

Kate smiled, "Just don't tell your dad that he's famous. It would only serve to feed his already huge ego."

Alexis smiled and nodded before she hugged Kate. Then Alexis smiled and said, "You want a boy."

Kate smiled, "I don't care either way. A boy or a girl... I just want the baby to be healthy."

"What did the doctors say? Is the baby okay?"

Kate smiled, "They didn't see any lasting damage and the baby appears to be okay. Of course, I do need to get checked out by my doctor."

Alexis thought about it for a moment and then smiled and said, "That's good, because I'm looking forward to being a big sister. And..."

"And?"

"And someone is going to have to teach my baby brother how to beat dad at laser tag."

At that, they heard Castle exclaim, "Hey!"

Both ladies turned to see Castle standing in the doorway. In one hand he held a baby elephant and in the other, he held a bunch of flowers. Kate smiled and asked, "Who are the presents for?"

Smiling, Castle handed the flowers to Kate. Then he put the elephant on the table beside her bed. He pulled out a small envelope and handed it to Alexis. Kate kissed him softly and whispered, "I love you."

Castle kissed her softly and they looked in each others eyes. They heard Alexis clear her throat and she said, "As much as I'm enjoying this family time, I need to go. I have a date."

Kate nodded and hugged Alexis tightly before she left. Alexis smiled and told Kate, "I'll call you later. Okay? I want to talk about..."

Kate simply nodded and watched as Alexis hugged her father and then left the hospital room. Castle turned and asked, "What was that all about?"

Kate shrugged, "Not telling. It's something between me and Alexis."

Castle sighed and whispered, "I really hope this baby is a boy. Too many secrets between the ladies in my life."

Kate smiled and threw her arms around his waist. Then she pulled him close to her and whispered, "Love you."

"Love you more."

Then they stood in the middle of her hospital room swaying to music that went unheard by the rest of the world...


	6. Chapter 6

Castle pulled back and looked at Kate. Then he asked softly, "Is everything okay with the baby? I know they did tests earlier and..."

Kate kissed him softly and whispered, "They didn't tell me anything about the tests. I'm assuming that everything is okay.."

She let the rest of her statement drop away and she walked over to the window and looked outside. Never once during this whole ordeal did she stop to consider the fact that there could be something wrong with the baby. What if, after everything she had been thought, she ended up losing the baby or there was something wrong with it? Would she be strong enough to handle it? Would they?

Castle seemed to know that she was thinking the worst, because he smiled and kissed her on the cheek and she whispered, "I love you. Everything will be fine with the baby. He or she will be perfectly fine."

"How can you know that Rick? After what they did to me and..."

Castle silenced her with a deep kiss. He wouldn't allow her to get lost in all of the what ifs and maybes. It wouldn't do her any good. It wouldn't change what had happened to her. He pulled back and whispered, "If and that's a big if, there's anything wrong with the baby, we will handle it. He or she is going to be just fine Kate."

"You really think so?"

"I do. Do you know how lucky this baby is to have you for a mother?"

"And you for a father..."

They kissed once again and then they heard someone clearing their throat. They turned and smiled when they saw her doctor standing there with her chart. He looked at the happy couple and said, "I have the results of the tests. There were a few abnormalities. So, I had the lab run the tests a second time."

Kate reached out for her husbands hand and he squeezed it tightly and he heard her gasp softly. This couldn't be happening. They were happy. They were having a baby. Something that she hadn't wanted before she'd met and fallen in love with him. Now however, it meant everything to her. To hear that there was a problem. It would destroy her if the baby didn't make it.

The doctor noticed the nervous look on Kate's face and he smiled brightly. Trying to reassure his patient. He smiled and said, "It's nothing serious. At least nothing more serious than twins can bring into your life."

Kate felt her mouth hang open and Castle reached over to push it closed. They simple stared at each other and then Castle whispered, "Twins... Did he say twins?"

Kate laughed and turned to look at her husband. She nodded, "I think he did. I had no idea."

That much was true. In all the times that she had imagined their baby, she hadn't once thought that she could be expecting more than one baby. Of course, she had no idea whether or not twins ran in either of their families. She put her hand on her stomach and she whispered, "Twins..."

The doctor looked at the couple and said, "I had hoped to break it a little more gracefully, but yes, I suspect that you are carrying twins. Between the ultrasound and the blood tests, I would say that you are around twelve weeks pregnant. That would put you due around the end of August. Of course I'm expecting them to arrive earlier. Twins usually do."

Kate's mouth hung open and she turned and looked at Castle. She whispered to him, "That means the baby was conceived on our honeymoon."

Castle leaned his head against hers and then smiled, "It seems like we brought back two more souvenirs of our time together at the ranch."

They smiled at each other and Castle hugged her tightly. Then the doctor said, "I want to see you in a few weeks. I'll have my head nurse call you and set up an appointment. I'm going to write you a prescription for vitamins and one for nausea."

"I haven't been sick. I..."

"Yet. With twins the nausea is usually quite violent. I'd rather you have it in case you need it. You don't have to take it unless you truly need it though. However, you will appreciate it if the nausea takes over."

Kate smiled and nodded then the doctor left the room. Leaving Kate and Rick speechless once again. Finally, Kate told him, "I wasn't expecting that. Twins Castle..."

Taking a deep breath, he smiled, "Well, we always do things better than others..."

Castle laughed and shook his head. Then he bent down and kissed her softly. They only pulled apart when they heard someone clearing their throat behind them. The couple turned and saw a nurse standing there. She was holding a needle and said, "I need to take some more blood."

Kate sighed, "More?"

The nurse nodded and shook the needle. Kate nodded and walked over to the bed and sat down. She hated needles and hated having to give blood. No matter if it was for health reasons. She flopped down and held out her arm to the nurse. Castle sat down beside her and took her free hand. He squeezed it softly and she smiled at him. She was thankful for him being their for her.

The nurse took the blood that she needed and hurried out of the room. Leaving Kate and Castle with each other. Kate smiled and whispered, "We have to tell our family."

Castle smiled at her. She didn't say families. She said family. It had taken awhile, but Kate was finally starting to think of herself as part of his family. He smiled and told her, "I'll call mother and Alexis and let them know there's going to be a family meeting."

"You want to do that here?"

"There's no time like the present. Do you want me to call your father?"

Kate smiled, and told him, "He won't be able to come. He's out of town on a business trip. Remember?"

She laughed at the look on her husbands face and took his hand and asked, "You aren't upset are you?"

"Why on earth would I be upset Kate?"

She shrugged, "We weren't trying for a baby yet and now we are having two. It's a lot to take in and..."

Castle leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss. Then he whispered, "Never. I won't ever regret having a baby with you."

"Promise?"

"Most definitely. I love you and I love our babies. Never, ever doubt that."

It was then that Castle left the room to call his mother and he sent a text message to Alexis. Letting them each know that he and Kate needed them for a family meeting the following morning. Castle walked out into the sunshine and smiled at how alive he felt. He had his wife back and they were having twins together. Twins.

Finding out that Kate was pregnant seemed like a dream. However, finding out that they were having twins was the most amazing thing ever. Two babies that he and Kate had created together with their love for one another. He had never felt more blessed in his life than he did in that moment. His life had always been like something out of a dream, but having a baby with Kate made that dream so much more. The only time that he had been anywhere close to this happy was when Alexis had been born. He didn't think anything could come close to how he felt when the doctor placed the tiny newborn baby in his arms. This was shaping up to be one of the best days of his life.

He sent a text to Alexis and called his mother. He could tell that she sensed something was going on, but she didn't say anything. She only agreed to meet him at the hospital the following afternoon.

When he got off the phone, he saw that Alexis had texted him back. It read: Is everything okay?

Castle laughed and typed: Everything is perfect. Just have some news to share with you and your Grams.

He knew that he had peaked her interest when she immediately replied: Is Kate okay? Is the baby okay?

Castle laughed and typed back: You will just have to show up tomorrow and see.

Alexis replied: DAD! TELL ME!

Tomorrow. Was Castle's reply.

He waited for her to reply and when she didn't, he knew that she had finally given up on getting anything out of him. He laughed and hurried back inside the hospital to join his wife in her room...


	7. Chapter 7

The following morning, Alexis Castle was at the hospital bright and early. The text message that her dad had sent her about calling a family meeting scared her. Part of her was scared that there was something wrong with Kate. Yeah, she had looked fine the day before, but Alexis knew that anything could have happened overnight.

When she walked into the hospital, she saw her grandmother standing by the elevator. Alexis smiled when she saw who she was talking to. Alexis walked up to them and hugged Martha and then turned and gave a hug to the man standing near and said, "Hello Mister Beckett."

Jim Beckett shook his head and told the young woman, "What did I tell you about calling me that?"

Alexis smiled, "You told me that it makes you feel old."

"And?"

"You want me to call you Jim."

Nodding, Jim hugged her and then the elevator dinged alerting them to it's arrival. They rode the elevator up in relative silence and then Jim turned to Martha and asked, "Do you have any idea why Rick and Katie asked us to come here?"

Shaking their heads, Martha said, "No idea. I got a call from Richard yesterday asking to come here."

Jim nodded, "Same here. He told me that he knew I was out of town on business, but he asked if I could come home. I paid a fortune for a return ticket. Is everything okay with my daughter?"

Martha wasn't sure if Katherine and Richard had told Jim about the pregnancy. So, she only nodded and told him, "She's fine. She just had a bit of a scare at work. I'm sure she just wants you there with her."

Nodding, the three adults headed towards the room where Kate was currently resting. Martha opened the door and Alexis went in first. Following by Alexis and Jim brought up the rear. Rick was sitting beside her in the chair and he smiled when he saw his father-in-law. He was glad that Jim was able to come.

Castle nudged his wife's arm and she opened her eyes. When she saw her father standing there she asked, "Daddy?" Then she looked at Castle and asked, "Did you call him?"

Rick nodded and then leaned down to whisper close to her ear, "He needed to be here. He is family after all."

Kate closed her eyes and pulled her husband close to her. Then she kissed him and whispered, "I love you Richard Castle. Thank you for calling him. You were right. He needs to be here."

They pulled apart when they heard his mother cough softly. They looked at their family and Kate nodded to her husband, "Tell them Castle."

Alexis looked at them and put her hands on her hips and asked, "Is there something wrong with you Kate?"

Kate laughed, "No, but..." Then she looked at her father and told him, "I was waiting to tell you until you got back from your business trip and..."

Jim looked at his daughter, "Are you okay Katie?"

Kate looked up at her husband and smiled. Then she told her father, "Yes daddy. I'm fine. I...Well, I'm pregnant."

Jim Beckett hadn't known what to expect when Rick had told him to meet him at the hospital. A million thoughts had gone through his mind. Initially he had thought that Katie was hurt. He quickly dismissed that thought when Rick had told him that it wasn't urgent. He assured Jim that it wasn't anything serious.

Jim looked at his daughter and asked, "A baby?"

That's when Kate and Rick both shook their heads and Rick smiled and said, "Well, we thought it was a baby, but..."

Kate could tell that the others in the room were getting impatient. So, she smiled and told them, "The doctor told us last night after you and Martha left Alexis. It seems that we are having twins."

That was when the room became incredibly quiet. So quiet that you could have heard a pin drop. The rest of their family looked completely shocked and dumbstruck. Rick looked at Kate and whispered, "I think we surprised them."

Alexis was the first to speak and told them, "You mean to tell me that you are having two babies?"

Kate smiled softly at her and nodded, "Yeah. They had to do an ultrasound to make sure everything was okay and that's when they discovered that I'm having twins."

Martha and Alexis both walked forward to hug Castle. Martha bent down and kissed Kate on her forehead and whispered, "Congratulations! I can't wait to meet my newest grandbabies."

Rick noticed that Jim was still holding back. He seemed to be in shock and Kate noticed it also. She looked at her father, "Daddy? Are you okay?"

That was when the biggest smile came to her fathers face and he nodded and walked forward to hug his son-in-law and he bent down to kiss his daughter. Then he whispered, "It's a lot to take in Katie, but yes, I'm excited. This is the best news you've given me since you told me that you and Rick were finally getting married."

That was when Kate's tears started flowing. Then she told her father, "I love you daddy."

"And I love you Katie. I just wish your mother was here. She would be so proud of you. Of what you've done with your life. Of the wonderful woman you've become. I..."

That was when he stopped talking. Jim saw the tears in his daughter's eyes and hugged her tightly. Then he whispered, "I'm proud of you Katie."

"Thank daddy..."

Their family visited for a little big longer and then left the couple alone. Kate looked at her husband and told him, "Thank you for calling my father."

Rick nodded, "He needed to be here. It didn't seem right to exclude him."

"I love you. So much Richard Castle..."

"And I love you Katherine Castle."

Kate laughed and shook her head. She loved the sound of his last name on his lips. Then she whispered, "I can't wait to get home. I hate this hospital bed..."

Rick laughed and she pulled him into the bed with her. She kissed him deeply and whispered, "You are an amazing man Richard Castle. And to think, I used to think you were a conceited ass when we met all those years ago."

Rick laughed, "You still think that. Don't you?"

Kate laughed and rolled her eyes. She laughed against his chest and whispered, "Yeah, but I'm so glad I waited for you to grow up some. To think that we would have missed out on this..."

Rick nodded, "Yeah. I don't even want to think where we would be. My life wouldn't be nearly as amazing without you in it."

"So you've said..."

Rick laughed and they snuggled together. There in the bed in her hospital room...


	8. Chapter 8

Kate was finally released from the hospital after nearly four days.

However, before they could release her, her morning sickness reared it's ugly head. It started simply. Kate felt an unpleasant queasiness in her stomach after she'd eaten breakfast that morning. It quickly turned into more however. It ended up with her grabbing the trash can from beside her bed and getting sick into it. The smell alone was enough to induce another round of vomiting.

All Castle could do was watch as she laid back in the bed. She reached for his hand and whispered, "I guess I really am pregnant. The morning sickness has begun."

Castle gave her a small smile, "Want me to get you some ice water? It made Meredith feel better and..."

Kate held up her hand and stopped him. He looked at her and asked, "What?"

"Don't do that."

She could tell that he was confused when he asked again, "Do what?"

Shaking her head, she got up out of bed and hurried to the bathroom. If he couldn't tell that she didn't appreciate being compared to his first ex-wife, then she certainly wasn't going to tell him. The tears pricked behind her eyes and she pressed the palms of her hands to them in an effort to keep the tears at bay.

She knew that it was stupid and somewhat irrational, but her hormones were getting the best of her at that moment. She was jealous of Meredith and envious of the bond that she and Castle had together. Sure, their marriage hadn't lasted, but what if fate held the same for her marriage. Maybe the stress of being married and having twin babies would prove to be too much for them to handle.

Kate looked at herself in the mirror and whispered, "No. I'm better, no we are better than that. We love each other and we already love these babies. It wasn't the stress that caused them to end things. It was Meredith. Plain and simple."

It was at that moment that Kate knew it was true. She would never cheat on her husband. Would never hurt him the way Meredith had all those years ago. She hated that woman for so many different reasons. She looked at herself in the mirror and knew that she owed it to Castle to tell him why she had gotten upset at him. So, she stood up a bit taller and washed her hands.

She walked out of the bathroom and saw him standing by the window of her hospital room. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. Resting her head on his back she whispered, "I'm sorry."

He finally asked her, "What did I do?"

Shaking her head she told him softly, "You didn't do anything Castle."

"You were upset and..."

"Not because of anything you did, but don't compare me to Meredith. Especially when it comes to this pregnancy and my bodies."

"I didn't mean anything by it and..."

She turned him around and silenced him with a deep kiss. She let her fingers play with the hair at the nape of his neck and then she pulled away and told him softly, "I know you didn't, but I'm not here." She took his hand and placed it on her still flat stomach and continued, "I don't want to here what Meredith did to help with morning sickness. Or how something helped her. I'm not her and I don't want to hear her name again. Don't compare us. It's like comparing apples to oranges. Other than them both being fruits they have nothing in common."

Castle finally nodded and then whispered, "She isn't even in the same league as you are Kate."

"They why did you..."

"Because it was all I'd known. I haven't read a pregnancy book in years. I've got a lot to learn about getting ready to be a father again and..."

Kate smiled and whispered against his lips, "Well, lucky for you I'm learning to be a mother for the first time. We can do it together."

Smiling at him, Kate whispered, "Partners..."

Castle nodded, "Of course. In life as well as in crime..."

Kate laid her head on his shoulder and laughed softly. Remembering the words that he'd spoken to her at their wedding. After a few brief moments, Kate pushed off of him and ran to the bathroom. She slammed the door and he could hear her getting sick once again.

The nurse came into the room and smiled at him knowingly and asked, "Morning sickness is starting?"

Castle nodded, "It appears so."

Nodding, she told him, "Well, if it's too severe we can give her something for it. I only say that because sometimes when the pregnancy involves twins, the morning sickness can be intense."

"You sound like you have first hand experience."

She smiled, "Guilty as charged. I'm the mother of two year old twin girls. I was sick all day long for the entire pregnancy. The medicine only helped reduce the severity."

Castle nodded and made a note to say something to Kate about that. It couldn't hurt to ask her doctor. Especially if it became bothersome for her. Kate walked out of the bathroom and smiled at her nurse. The woman asked her softly, "Feeling better?"

Kate shook her head and walked back to the bed. The nurse laughed and patted her hand. Kate groaned and whispered, "I changed my mind. I can't do this."

Castle knew that he had a worried look on his face, but said nothing. The nurse shook her head and said, "You will feel much better when your babies are here and you're holding them in your arms. Trust me."

Castle blurted out loudly, "She has two year old twin girls."

The two women laughed and Kate gave her husband a look. He decided to take a walk and headed towards the door. He stopped when Kate whispered, "Stay Castle..."

He turned back around and smiled at her softly. He seemed to be saying all of the wrong things. He knew that this was going to be a very bumpy ride.

They rode home in relative silence and Kate felt him reach over and take her hand. Then she turned to him and whispered, "Everything is changing so fast Castle. I..."

Castle looked at her and asked softly, "Are you having doubts about the babies? I know it's a lot to take in, but I for one think we will be great parents and..."

Kate could tell that Castle was nervous about her answer. Forget for a moment that he was talking way too fast, but he wasn't stopping to take a breath. She finally pulled his face close to hers and kissed him. Softly at first, but she deepened the kiss when she heard him moan softly. He pulled back and his forehead rested on hers and she whispered, "I love you and I already love our babies. Don't ever, for a second think otherwise. I'm just a little bit scared. I was already trying to wrap my mind around having one mini-Castle and then I find out there are two on the way. That's a lot for anyone to handle."

Tilting his head to the side, Castle asked, "You think we are having a boy?"

Kate shrugged and smiled, "Call it wishful thinking, but I'm hoping that at least one of the twins will be a boy. It's what I pictured when..."

Castle nodded when she couldn't continue. He hated thinking about what could have happened had they not gotten to her in time. He would have lost the woman he loved with his whole heart. He knew that he would never have recovered from a loss like that.

Before he could say anything else however, Kate pushed herself away from him and told the driver, "Stop the car please."

The man hesitated and looked in the mirror at Castle. Kate had suddenly turned incredibly pale and she was breathing heavily. She whispered to her husband, "Tell him to stop. Please?"

Castle nodded at the driver and the car came to a stop. Kate bolted from the car and to the side of the road. Castle asked her, "What's wrong?"

Before she could say anything however, she proceeded to throw up all of the contents of her stomach. Castle held her hair while she got sick once again. All Kate could think was that this was going to get real old, real fast.

They finally made it back to the loft and Kate had almost made it to the bedroom, when her stomach decided to revolt once again. She took a detour to the bathroom and after getting sick yet again, her head collapsed against the wall of the bathroom. She wondered just how much more of this she could take.

What she didn't know was that it was only going to get worse before it got any better...


	9. Chapter 9

Kate was still getting sick three weeks later and Kate was sick nearly every minute of the day. It seemed as if she was sick from the moment her head left the pillow until she fell asleep at the end of the day. She had missed more work than she ever had before she got pregnant.

Castle had tried to get his wife to ask the doctor for some medicine for the morning sickness, but Kate stubbornly refused. He knew that something was going to have to give and it finally did early one morning when Kate was nearly three months pregnant.

Castle had woken up before Kate and noticed that his wife was still sleeping. Something that was becoming more and more frequent lately. However, he was always able to wake her. That morning however, nothing he did was able to wake her. He finally took her pulse and noticed that it was extremely weak. He picked up his cell phone and dialed 911. When he hung up, he whispered softly to her, "Don't leave me sweetheart. Please don't leave me."

He was aware that he was crying, but he didn't care. His only concern was for his wife and mother of his unborn children. After what seemed like forever, he heard a knock on the door and rushed to answer it. He let the paramedics in and he led them to their bedroom. They rushed her out of the bedroom and into the elevator. Rick barely remembered to lock the door to the loft in his rush to follow them.

When they finally got Kate to the hospital, they rushed her behind the doors and the nurse told Castle that he had to wait for news of his wife's condition. So, he did the only thing he could think of. He called his mother and daughter. Then he called Kate's father and left a message for him.

Time seemed to stand still while he waited for news of his wife's condition. He paced back and forth in the waiting room. Pausing only to hug Martha and Alexis. It was nearly three hours later that a doctor emerged from behind the swinging doors. He took off his hat and asked, "Katherine Beckett's family?"

Castle popped up and said, "Here! Here! I'm here."

He rushed over to the doctor and the man smiled softly and said, "I'm the one that's been treating your wife."

Castle nodded and the man continued, "It seems as if your wife's blood pressure rose to an alarming rate and because of her shooting, well her heart wasn't able to handle the stress that the morning sickness placed on it. So, it slowed down to a dangerous rate. It was giving out when you called for the ambulance."

"Is she going to be okay? What about the twins?"

The doctor told him softly, "We have to keep an eye on both her and the babies. There's a chance that we could lose them all. Or she could be fine and..."

"She will lose the babies."

Kate's doctor nodded and he told Castle, "There's also a chance that they will all be fine. We really have no way of knowing. It's all a waiting game at this moment in time. We can give her medication to regulate her blood pressure. The trick is knowing just how much to give her. Too much or too little and we are putting them all at risk."

Castle sighed loudly and ran his hands through his hair. He asked, "Is there anything else you can do?"

"We need to think about possibly terminating the pregnancy. It would relieve the pressure from her heart and..."

Castle shook his head, "No. Kate wouldn't agree to it and I can't either."

"It was only a suggestion."

"Find another solution."

Nodding, the doctor disappeared behind the doors and left Castle feeling worse than he had before. He sat down and could only stare into space. How could everything have gone so wrong so quickly? They had been excited about the twins. Wondering if the babies were boys or girls. He had fallen asleep with his hand on her stomach and a smile on his face. Having kids with Kate was always something he wanted.

It was another six hours before the doctor reappeared and the smile on his face seemed less forced that before. He smiled and told Castle, "Well, I have good news Mister Castle. It seems like your wife and babies are fighters. Her heartbeat is growing stronger and she is awake and asking for you."

Castle stood up and asked, "Can I see her?"

The doctor nodded and said, "Of course. Let me bring you to her."

Castle followed behind the doctor and let him bring her to Kate's room. He had never been quite so relieved to see his wife before. He sat in the chair beside her bed and took her hand. Then he whispered, "You scared me sweetheart."

He could tell that she had been crying and he heard her sniffle and then she said, "I know."

They heard the doctor tell them, "We had to pump you full off fluids and electrolytes. Your salt intake was a bit low. Which is what caused your heart issues."

Castle asked, "Is she going to be okay?"

The doctor nodded, "As long as she is tested regularly. It often occurs in the first trimester of pregnancy. It's normal, but with your prior heart issues it made it worse. I'm going to recommend that you get tested at least once a week. Until the morning sickness eases up."

Then the doctor moved over to her and brought a small wand out. He lowered Kate's bed and raised up her gown. Then, he moved the wand over her stomach and a racing sound fill the room. Kate finally whispered, "Is that our babies?"

The doctor nodded, "That's their heartbeat. It's hard to tell that there is more than one, but they both sound healthy to me. You looked like you needed to hear that."

Kate's eyes filled with happy tears this time. She gave Castle's hand a soft squeeze and then closed her eyes and whispered, "Thank you."

Castle was rendered speechless and could only nod. He looked at his wife and whispered, "Thank you."

Kate was given strict instructions to visit her OB/GYN when she was released from the hospital. The doctor then left and Kate looked at Rick and whispered, "They didn't think we were going to make it Castle."

Castle nodded and then kissed her hand, "I know. I'm so glad they were wrong."

"I love them already Castle. I..."

"We will do everything to make sure that the babies make it Kate. Anything..."

In that moment, Rick knew that his words were true. He would do anything that it took to make sure their babies were born safe and healthy. Anything...


	10. Chapter 10

_**I'm so sorry that this has taken so long to update. Life has been crazy busy and updating has been slow. I will try to update more frequently going forward.**_

The next month was the hardest of both of their lives. She had gotten sick nearly every single day. However on the morning that began week 17 of the pregnancy, Kate woke up and got out of bed. She walked slowly to the bathroom and expected the normal nausea. She was almost surprised that she felt normal. She put her hand on her stomach and whispered, "It looks like you two are letting up on me."

She smiled when she felt Rick's arms wrap around her and his hands came to rest on top of hers. He kissed her neck and whispered, "How are you feeling this morning my lovely wife?"

Kate smiled and turned around to face him. She leaned up and kissed him softly and whispered, "I feel almost normal. No morning sickness and I'm actually hungry."

Smiling, he asked her softly, "Do you want me to cook you breakfast?"

"Eggs and bacon?"

His eyes grew wide and then he smiled and nodded, "Anything for you my dear wife."

Kate rolled her eyes and told him softly, "I love you." As he turned to leave she reminded him softly, "Don't forget we have a doctor's appointment today."

"Another one? I thought you weren't due for another one until..."

She silenced him with a kiss and said, "This one is different. They are going to do another ultrasound. To see if they can tell us the sex of the twins."

"Really? Isn't it a bit early and..."

Kate had been reading up on ultrasounds during pregnancy. She'd taken to reading all about it on the days she called in sick. She was extremely anxious to know if they were having boys or girls. Because even though she had a feeling that the babies she carried were, in fact, boys, she wanted to be certain. She knew that she would love them no matter what, but she really wanted to give her husband a son.

Finally, she smiled and told him, "The only way to know for sure is when they are here, but it's usually about eighty percent accurate at seventeen weeks. Besides, I want to buy something for them. I want to make it seem more real."

Rick laughed and asked, "As if the morning sickness you've been having hasn't made it real."

Laughing Kate kissed him again and whispered, "I just thought that I had a really bad case of food poisoning."

Rolling his eyes, he kissed her softly and left the bathroom to go make breakfast for her. He would never admit it to Kate, but he was hoping that the twins were girls. Little girls that looked just like their beautiful mother. Although he knew he would love them no matter what. Boys or girls they would be children he made with the women he loved more than life itself.

After eating a huge breakfast, Kate and Rick hurried to her doctors appointment. To say that they were nervous would have been a huge understatement. Kate couldn't stop her leg from bobbing up and down and Rick was pretending to read a magazine. It would have worked, but she noticed that it was upside down. She finally took the magazine from him and held his hand. She leaned over and let her head rest on his shoulder. Then she sighed and whispered, "They are going to be so loved Rick."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head, "They are. I honestly can't wait to meet them. They are going to be so spoiled. By my father and your mother. Not to mention their big sister spoiling them rotten. And our house will never be normal again Rick."

He laughed softly, "As if it was ever normal in the first place. I can't wait to get them their laser tag vests and..."

"They aren't even here yet. I think the vests will have to wait a few years."

"True. This is everything I've ever wanted with you Kate. You are making my dreams come true."

Kate looked into his eyes and whispered, "Just like you are making mine come true. I never thought I would or could be this happy again. I just wish that my mom was here for this. I..."

Kissing her softly he whispered, "I..."

For once Rick was at a loss for words. There were times in every woman's life that only a mother would do. Getting married and having a baby were two of those times. He was honestly a bit lost at knowing how to make it better. Sure, his mother had taken on a surrogate mother role, but every woman honestly needed their own mother at times like this.

He had grown up without a father and had never felt deprived, but Kate had had her mother for 19 wonderful years. Years that he knew his wife would always treasure, but it didn't take away how she was feeling now. She loved and missed her mom terribly. He finally whispered, "I wish there was something I could do to bring her back. I wish I was enough and..."

Kate sat up straight and looked at her husband and shook her head, "No Rick! Don't ever think that you aren't enough. Yes, I miss my mother, but I love you. So very much. You are more than enough. So much more than enough Richard Castle. Don't ever, ever think that you aren't..."

It was then that the nurse came out and called, "Katherine Beckett?"

Kate stood and held out her hand to her husband. He looked up at her and she smiled softly. Then she whispered, "Come with us daddy."

Rick smiled softly and whispered, "Gladly mommy."

With that, they walked behind the waiting room door and headed to the next part of their future...

_**So, any guesses on the sex of the babies? I already have it decided, but am interested in hearing your opinion. Thanks again and reviews are love...**_


	11. Chapter 11

Kate felt sick to her stomach, but she knew that this wasn't morning sickness. No. It was completely different than the sick feelings that had seemed to her constant companion these past few months. No. She knew that it was cause by her nerves. She was going to see her babies again. Something that always made her heart skip a beat.

She looked at her husband and she could sense that his nerves were just as active as hers were at the moment. She reached out for his hand and they looked at each other and smiled softly. He gave her hand a soft squeeze and he leaned over and whispered to her, "Everything will be fine Kate."

Stopping in her tracks for a moment, Kate simply looked at her husband. How was it that he always knew exactly what to say? He was always so in tune with her feelings. It never failed to surprise her. She leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips and whispered, "I love you. You are so amazing and..."

Rick laughed and motioned with his head, "I know, but I think the nurse is getting irritated with me. I think she blames me for you being so slow."

Kate gasped and put her hands on her stomach and asked, "Who are you calling slow? And ever if I am slow, I have a good reason to be. I'm carrying your children after all."

He pulled her close to him and made a small growling noise. Then he kissed her softly and whispered, "I love the sound of that Kate. Our children..."

Kate's eyes grew wide and she leaned in to kiss him softly. The rest of the world seemed to fade away and she could only focus on him. She pulled away and whispered, "I wish we were home right now. I'd take you to bed and..."

Before she could say anything else, they heard someone clearing their throat. Rick and Kate turned towards the sound of the voice and they saw the nurse standing there with an amused look on her face.

Kate looked embarrassed and Rick was a bright shade of red. It wasn't the first time that the nurse had seen a couple lost in the feelings of wonder that having a baby felt. She hoped that it never got old. Because the day that it did was the day that she knew that she couldn't do the job anymore. For now though, this was the most magical place she had ever worked. She always looked forward to the looks of wonder on the faces of each and every couple. She never rushed them. She simply smiled and waited for them to realize that they were here for a very important reason. Today was important for them in more ways that one. They were here to find out the sex of their unborn twins. When she cleared her throat and they looked at her, she simply smiled at them and they got their attention.

Kate and Rick walked towards her still holding hands. Yes. She honestly loved days like this.

Rick took a seat in a chair off to the left and tried to find a spot to look. Although there were pictures of babies and pregnant women everywhere. One poster even showed what looked like a baby exiting the birth canal. Rick finally decided to look at the floor.

He heard Kate laugh and he made the mistake of looking up just in time to see her laying down on the exam table. She put her feet in the stirrups and moved to the edge of the table. It was in that moment that he felt sick to his stomach. He must have groaned, because he heard Kate laugh softly and the nurse turned to look at him.

The nurse laughed softly and asked, "Are you going to be okay?"

Rick could only nod and he heard Kate laugh softly and say, "He writes about murders for a living and he's seen a hundred dead bodies, but this grosses him out."

Her nurse, Dee Dee, laughed and told Kate, "I've seen that before. We have one couple that is even worse. The father is a cardiac surgeon. He fainted before they even made it into the exam room. I was simply getting her weight."

Kate and Dee Dee laughed. Rick simply stared straight ahead and volunteered nothing. He felt as if he was going to be sick or at least he felt very lightheaded. He would have started whistling, but he knew that the women in the room would simply laugh at him. So, he divulged nothing and tried to keep from passing out.

Finally, the door opened and closed. Kate laughed and said, "You can look now. I'm sitting up now."

He moved his chair closer to her and reached for her hand. Then she asked, "Why are you so squeamish about this? Didn't you do this with Meredith when she was having Alexis?"

Shrugging, he told her, "Not really. Meredith was very private about her pregnancy. I wouldn't have dared intrude on it and..."

"And?"

"She never told me when she had an appointment with her doctor. I always heard about it after the fact."

Kate reached for his hand and she suddenly felt very sad for the man that she currently shared her life with. She didn't know Meredith that well. She knew that there had to be a reason why Alexis' mother had excluded Rick from the miracle that was childbirth. She just knew that she would never do it. She couldn't. She loved her husband way too much to exclude him from any of this.

Kate finally told him softly, "I won't pretend to know why Meredith did what she did. Maybe she just wanted her privacy. Whatever it is, I promise you, I won't do that to you. I want you here with me every step of the way. After all, we are partners in everything."

Smiling at her, Rick promised her, "I want nothing more than to be there for all of you. I'm going to be there every step of the way. Even if..."

Kate smiled at him, "Even if?"

"I'm not ashamed to say that I might pass out or faint, but I'll try to keep standing."

Laughing Kate shook her head and told him softly, "I can't believe you Richard Castle. How can this make you squeamish?"

Rick waved his hands around the room and told her, "It's not this place exactly. I just know that you are going to have to go through so much pain and it kills me to think about seeing you in pain."

"I do know that childbirth means pain."

Nodding, he whispered, "It doesn't mean that I have to like it. I'd do anything to spare you going through that. I..."

Kate reached for his hand and squeezed it tightly, "That's sweet, but we will have two beautiful babies to show for it at the end of this. That's what keeps me from completely losing it."

She took his hand and put it on her stomach. Rick stood up and kissed her softly. Neither of them heard the door open. Neither realized that they were no longer alone. At least not until they heard her doctor say, "You two have to be the cutest couple I've ever seen."

They pulled apart and Rick nearly fell backwards. Kate giggled and rolled her eyes at his antics. Then she told her doctor, "Forgive him. He still acts like that when his mom catches us kissing."

Holding up her hand, the doctor laughed, "Say no more. My husband is like that around the children and my parents."

Rick looked at Kate and her doctor and shook his head, "Why do I feel like I'm being ganged up on?"

Both women laughed and exclaimed, "Because you are!"

He pretended to pout, "Fine. I'll just sit over here."

Rick went to move his chair to the corner of the room, but stopped when her doctor reminded him gently, "Then you won't be able to see the babies again."

Huffing softly, Rick put the chair back down, "Fine. I'll sit right here then. Even if I feel like I'm not wanted."

Kate shook her head, "I want you here Rick. I need you here. With me." She stopped and looked in his eyes, "We need you here."

Rick smiled at her softly and nodded. Then she turned and watched as her doctor wheeled the ultrasound machine into the room. Neither of them had ever been quite so nervous. Kate bit her bottom lip and looked up at the ceiling. She hissed when the cold gel hit her stomach. Rick would have laughed, but he was mesmerized by the whole process.

Then, when they heard the machine turn on, they both looked at it and neither of them could make out a thing. Mostly because it wasn't facing them. Kate's doctor was busy taking pictures and making some kind of notes in Kate's file. She looked at Kate and Rick and asked, "Do you want to see your babies?"

They replies automatically, "Yes!"

Her doctor turned the machine around and they were able to see the babies. Rick took her hand and he forgot how to breathe. There one the screen were their babies. They looked much more advanced than at the last ultrasound. More like babies than the fish of the last time they saw them.

Rick brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it softly and whispered, "God Kate... Look at them..."

Kate wasn't able to say a single word. Her heart was caught in her throat. Seeing her babies on the screen was something of a miracle to her. Admittedly, she had never been one to dream of having babies. Never fantasized about pushing a baby carriage or going to mommy and me meetings. However, seeing her babies on the screen there, she was suddenly filled with feelings of such love and joy. She was looking forward to doing everything with her babies. Pushing a stroller while her husband walked alongside of her.

She could even see them with a dog. A chocolate lab. She could see Rick playing with their children at the park and teaching their babies to throw tennis balls for their dog. God. Where was this coming from?

Her doctor then asked, "Do you want to know their sexes?"

Kate and Rick both nodded, "Yes please."

After a few more clicks, the doctor smiled and turned to Rick and Kate to announce the sex of their babies. She smiled at the expectant couple and told them the sex of their babies...

**_All shall be revealed in the next chapter. Two boys? Two girls? Or one of each? Stay tuned my friends..._**


	12. Chapter 12

Rick and Kate arrived home late that evening. Both of them were exhausted, but completely happy with everything that had gone on that day. Kate looked at Rick and whispered, "What a day."

Nodding, Rick smiled at his wife, "Yeah..."

"So, do you want to call everyone and invite them to the loft? So that we can tell them about the babies?"

Shaking his head, he told her, "I found something on Pinterest. I..."

"Really Rick?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"It's adorable Rick."

It read:

_**One Fish, Two Fish**_

_**Pink Fish, Blue Fish**_

_**You're invited!**_

_**A Mister or Miss?**_

_**A Brother or A Sis?**_

_**We've been blessed with news**_

_**Of two new little fish!**_

_**The doctor saw**_

_**And soon we will too**_

_**If pink's in our future**_

_**Or maybe it's blue!**_

_**If you think it's a boy**_

_**Then wear all your blue**_

_**If you think it's a girl**_

_**It's pink you should choose**_

_**March is the month**_

_**The 27th is the day**_

_**On Friday at 7 pm**_

_**We will play!**_

_**1234 Seuss Lane**_

_**Whoville, US**_

Kate looked at her husband and whispered, "That is amazing Castle."

"And I have bon bons with pink and blue sprinkles on it. Some of the cakes are blue and some are pink. That way, they can't guess and they won't know either way."

Kate looked at her husband and was simply amazed at everything that he had managed to put together. She hadn't seen any of this early in the day. She asked softly, "When did you sneak this in?"

He smiled, "I'll admit that I had help."

"Your mother?"

"And Alexis."

"I'll take these to the precinct tomorrow. Hopefully everyone will be able to make it. I'm so excited!"

Then, Kate and Rick went off into the den to talk about and plan more for the big reveal in a few days. Late that night, they had everything planned. Then, Rick called Alexis and Martha and had them agree to come over the following morning to help get everything ready.

Since they knew the sex of the babies, they laid in bed that night talking about names for their unborn children. They came up with many suggestions and decided on their top choices.

By the time the party rolled around everything was set up. Kate looked at Alexis and Martha. Then she whispered, "This place looks amazing Castle."

Near the front door there was a little bowl. There were buttons inside that read: Team Girl. Team Boy and Team Both. They had blue and pink fish on the buttons.

Then, there were two boxes set up in the living room. They were the size of a small bread box. They read: Thing 1 and Thing 2.

That was the only part of the surprise that was secret to Alexis and Martha. Despite the women in his life begging to know the genders of the babies, Rick and Kate had remained quiet on the subject. They had filled the boxes early the morning of the party and sealed them with duct tape so that the curious women of the Castle household couldn't sneak a peek at the contents.

By the time of the party, Rick was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. Kate had never seen her husband quite so excited before.

Kate and Rick decided to let Martha and Jim do the big reveal. As the twins grandparents, they had wanted a way to include them in the big reveal. Kate had actually called her father to ask him to the party personally. Her father promised to be there with bells on. Kate had laughed at that statement and told her father, "I love you."

"Love you to Katie."

Kate had hung up the phone that evening with tears in her eyes. God, she loved her babies. She had gone to the cemetery that night and talked with her mother. Rick had wanted to tag along, but she told him it was something that she needed to do by herself.

So, her mother was the first to know the sex of their unborn children. Kate had sat at her grave and cried for almost an hour. She had come to peace with her mom's death, but she still missed her. Especially at times like this. She finally picked herself up off of the ground and wiped her pants off. Then she whispered, "I love you mom. I wish you were here. I know you would have loved being a part of this."

When she was done talking to her mother, she kissed two fingers and then she placed it to her moms stone. She whispered softly, "I love you mom."

She took one final look at the grave and then swallowed hard and walked away and back to her car. She took a few moments to compose herself. She drove home to her husband and they snuggled together in bed. She had cried a thousand tears that night. Both happy and sad. When she finally woke the following morning, Rick was still holding her. She felt much better and happier. She would always miss her mother, but she would make sure to keep her alive with the stories she could tell her children.

They were ready for the party and Rick was pacing the floor. Finally, everyone arrived at the loft and the whole room was buzzing with excitement. Kate noticed that everyone had worn either pink or blue. Except Espo. He had a tie on that was half pink and half blue. Kate rolled her eyes and hugged her friend.

They picked their buttons and they mingled for awhile. Finally, it was time for the big reveal. Rick told their parents, "Mother, Jim, can you please come up here."

Kate looked at her father and mother-in-law and told them, "We want to give you two the honor of opening the boxes."

Martha put her hand over her heart and asked, "Are you sure my dear? This should be a moment for you and Richard. I..."

Kate nodded and silenced her with a hug and told her, "We want you and my dad to do this. You are my babies grandmother. You will be one of the most important people in their lives. We want you to do this."

Martha swallowed hard and then hugged Kate tightly. She whispered softly, "I am proud to call you my daughter. Thank you for making Richard so very happy."

Kate smiled, "He makes me happy also. I love him so much Martha."

The two women hugged each other and Rick announced, "Okay! Enough of this mushy stuff. We have a big secret to reveal."

Martha walked over to her box and stood behind it. Then, she looked at Jim and they each pulled on the string to open their box.

Martha's box opened first and blue balloons flew out. She turned to her son and whispered, "A boy? You're having a boy?"

Kate smiled through her tears and then she nodded to her father and he pulled the string on the box marked Thing 2. When the balloons released, more blue balloons floated to the ceiling. Jim and Martha looked at their children and whispered, "You're having two boys?"

Their children smiled and whispered, "Yes."

Rick and Kate turned and looked each other in the eyes. They kissed deeply standing there in the middle of the living room in the loft. Lost in each other and the happiness of the moment.

_**When they had learned that Kate was expecting twin boys, Kate looked at her husband and asked him, "Are you upset?"**_

_**Rick's mouth had hung open and he had been speechless for a moment. He took her hand in his and told her softly, "I couldn't be happier Kate. I already love our children. I..."**_

_**Kate blurted out, "I know you wanted girls..."**_

_**Rick stood up and kissed her softly. Then he looked into her eyes and said, "Don't ever doubt for a moment that I'm so very happy with our sons. I love them and I love you." Looking into his eyes, Kate knew that he was speaking the truth. She laughed when he continued, "Besides, maybe we can have a little girl next."**_

_**She laughed and they kissed once again. She smiled and told him, "Maybe. After all, Simon Doyle did say that we were going to have three children. So, you never know."**_

_**They laughed together and then headed out of the doctors office after Kate got dressed.**_

Kate nodded, "Baby boys.." Then she looked at their parents and asked, "Are you happy?"

Jim smiled through his tears and nodded and Martha did the same. Then he told her, "Your mother would be so proud of you Katie."

Kate walked into her father's waiting arms and they hugged tightly. She cried in her father's arms and she wasn't sure that she would be able to stop.

Meanwhile, Alexis looked like she was shocked and whispered, "I'm getting two brothers? Wow..."

"Are you excited pumpkin?"

Alexis nodded, "It's great dad. Are you happy?"

Rick smiled brightly and told his daughter the honest truth, "Yes. The only other time I've been this happy was the day that you were born."

He could see his daughter visibly relax and he knew that she had been worried. Worried that he would possibly love the twins more than her. He took his daughter's hand and told her softly, "I know that it's hard. Becoming a big sister at your age. I can promise you one thing."

Alexis asked, "What?"

"I promise you that I love you and nothing will ever change that. The babies will just add more love to our family."

Alexis nodded and sighed loudly. On some level she had been worried that her father would love her new siblings more than her. She knew that he loved Kate fiercely and that love translated to their unborn children. Somehow she had got it in her mind that he would love them more because of the love he had for Kate. Hearing her father tell her that he loved her helped settle her feelings of insecurity.

Alexis finally hugged her father, "I love you daddy. I'm really excited about the babies..."

Rick could tell that there was something upsetting his daughter, but he could tell that she wasn't going to tell him. He knew that she had to work through her issues. It had to be hard on her. Becoming a bit sister at her age.

He finally asked, "Are you sure pumpkin?"

"Positive. These babies are amazing and I'm so happy for you and Kate. You guys are so lucky and so are the babies. Kate is going to make an amazing mother. They are lucky babies. I just wish I had a mom like her and..."

So, there it was. Rick knew that she wasn't upset because of the babies. No. She was upset because her own mother would never, could never show her love for her like Kate would for her sons. Kate obviously heard the conversation, because she came up beside Alexis and whispered, "I know that your mom loves you Alexis. She..."

Alexis laughed, "She just had a crappy way of showing it. She still does. She's missed every important event in my life." She looks wistfully at Kate and then back at her father, "She wouldn't ever do that to your kids. She loves you. Love them already..."

She pulls away from her father and turns towards the stairs. Rick knows that he should have seen this coming, but he'd been so wrapped up in his and Kate's happiness that he'd missed the signs. Missed all the signs that his damn daughter was missing something in her own life. He had always convinced himself that he was a good enough father to Alexis. That she didn't need a mother in her life. Now, he wasn't so sure.

He watched as she walked upstairs and he saw Kate had a concerned look on her face. She looked over at him and mouthed, "Is she okay?"

Rick nodded and headed upstairs to try and comfort his daughter, but how the hell do you comfort someone who is missing a piece of her heart? Kate hugged her dad again and followed him up the stairs. She asked him softly, "Is Alexis okay?"

"If by okay you mean does she wish she had anyone else for a mother. Then yeah. She's doing great."

Kate and Rick reached her bedroom door and they could hear the muffled sounds of crying inside. Rick knocked on her bedroom door and he heard a muffled, "Go away."

He opened his mouth to say something, but Kate stopped him and told him, "Go back downstairs. Let me talk to her."

"But she's my daughter..."

The look she gave him was enough to silence him. He nodded and turned to head back down to join the party. Kate knocked again and instead of saying anything, Alexis opened the door and said, "I said go... Oh Kate. I thought you were my dad."

Kate smiled at her stepdaughter and asked, "Can I come in?"

Shrugging, Alexis stepped aside and let Kate in. Then she went and sat down on the bed and sighed as Kate sat beside her. For a moment Kate wondered if she resented her and the unborn babies. Alexis finally said, "I'm not mad at you and I'm so happy about my brothers."

"Then why were you crying?"

Alexis looked down at her comforter and picked at a tiny thread. Then she told Kate, "It's stupid really."

"Your feelings aren't stupid Lex. I can't imagine what it's like going through life not having your mother around. I..."

Alexis looked at her and whispered, "Your mom was killed and..."

"She was, but before that I had nineteen wonderful years with her. She would braid my hair before school every morning. I can't imagine what it's like for you. To know that your mom is alive, but so far away."

"It never hurt before. I mean, I know that she loves me. In her own way, but she never should have had me. Sometimes I wish I had..."

"What?"

"Sometimes I wish that I had never been born. Dad's life would have been so much easier and..."

Kate put her hands on her shoulders and told her softly, "No Alexis. Don't ever think that. Your father loves you Lex. He is such a wonderful dad. He wouldn't be half the man that he is now if it wasn't for you. And my life wouldn't be nearly as wonderful without you in it."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No, no I'm not. I know that we've had our differences in the past, but I love you Alexis. You are my babies big sister. They are going to love you. Just like I do. Just like your dad does."

Alexis looked at her and Kate could see the astonishment in her gaze. The silent tears that ran down her face was unexpected. She heard Alexis whisper, "Y-you, you love me? Why?"

How do you explain loving the daughter of your partner as if she was your own? Alexis had never known the full force of a mother's love. Kate wished that she had met Rick years ago. Had fallen in love with him when Alexis was little. Kate would have made sure that Alexis never had a reason to doubt the love that she felt for her. Kate took the young woman's hand and told her, "Love just is. There's no explanation for it Lex. I wish I was your mother. You deserve so much more than an occasional mom."

Alexis looked down again at the comforter and Kate could tell that she felt like crying. She threw herself into her arms and that's when the tears started flowing fast and furious. Alexis cried her heart out there in her bedroom and Kate's heart broke for her stepdaughter. In that moment Kate knew that she hated Meredith. For breaking Alexis' heart like she had.

She rocked her slowly and murmured words on nonsense to her. It took awhile for her tears to subside, but when they did, Kate handed her a tissue and she whispered softly, "Feel better?"

Shaking her head, Alexis managed to whisper, "Not really. I'm embarrassed for crying in front of you. It's something a baby would do and..."

Kate shook her head, "No. It's something any normal person does when they are upset. I've cried more than a few tears and I'm a lot older than you."

"Like when dad was missing?"

Kate nodded, "Exactly. Look Alexis, I know that I can't ever take the place of your mother, but I want to be more than a stepmother to you. I would like to be someone that you could look to for guidance and a sounding board whenever you feel like you can't talk to your dad or grandmother."

Alexis said nothing, but threw herself into Kate's arms once again. This time she whispered, "I don't deserve this Kate. I..."

Kate shook her head, "You deserve this and more Lex. I love you and your mom is the one missing out. You are an exceptional young woman and I'm proud to call you my daughter."

And with that, another special bond was formed between Kate and Alexis.

Meanwhile, Rick was standing just outside his daughter's bedroom door and even though he wanted to barge in, he stayed put. Never more proud of his wife and daughter. His family...


	13. Chapter 13

When Kate walked out of Alexis' room, she was exhausted, but happy. She saw Castle standing off to the side and she swore that he was wiping a tear away. She looked at him and asked, "Are you okay?"

Castle nodded, "I've never been better. What you said to her in there... That was amazing Kate. You are going to make an amazing mother."

Kate shrugged, "I didn't say anything that wasn't true. Her mother doesn't deserve her, but I know that she loves her."

Rick nodded, "Yeah..."

For a moment, Kate thought that he was upset with what she had told Alexis. She whispered to him softy, "I'm sorry if I overstepped. I didn't mean to. I..."

He moved forward and silenced her with a kiss. His hands framed her face and their eyes closed. When the need for air became paramount, Rick pulled back and whispered, "What you did in there was amazing. She needed to hear that Kate. She's never had a true mother figure in her life."

Kate nodded her head and shrugged her shoulders. Then she walked forward and kissed him softly one more time. It seemed as if she couldn't get enough of him. She whispered, "I wish..."

"What do you wish Kate?"

"Sometimes I wish that Alexis really was my daughter."

Rick smiled and kissed her on the nose and then told her, "She is. At least in all the ways that count. You care more about her than her own mother does half the time. You were the one that talked her into coming back home."

Kate blushed softly, "You know about that?"

"She told me later that night. She didn't want to, but I wouldn't leave her alone. At least not until she told me the truth."

"I'm sorry for intruding and..."

He silenced her with a kiss and then told her softly, "Don't apologize for bringing my daughter home to me. You took a chance and it paid off. Look Kate, what we have here is unconventional, but it works. You love my daughter and my crazy mother."

"True."

"We might not be perfect, but we are a family."

"And I wouldn't want it any other way. With one exception."

"What's that?"

Kate looked down at their joined hands across her stomach and she took a deep breath and managed to croak out, "I just wish that my mom could be here for this. She would have loved being here for this. The baby shower. Finding out she's having not one, but two grandsons."

Rick knew that she had gone to the cemetery and talked to her mother. However, talking to a gravestone was so different than actually having her mother there. Rick would give up everything to make that happen. He told her softly, "I would give anything to make that happen Kate."

She let her head rest on his shoulder and she sighed, "I know and I know that it's impossible, but I can't help it that I miss her right now. There are certain times that a woman needs her mother and that's what I want to be for Alexis. Her own mother might not care about her, but I do. I love her like she was my own. I would do anything for her."

"I know you would. You've proved it in the past Kate. That's just another reason why I love you so much."

Kate blushed and then she turned to walk back downstairs. She reached for his hand and they walked slowly down together. When they reached the bottom, Kate turned and kissed him so very softly. Then she whispered, "Have I told you how lucky I am to have you for a husband?"

Rick laughed, "Not in the last hour or so."

"Well, I'm so lucky. Our babies are lucky and Alexis is lucky."

He shook his head, "No. I'm the lucky one. Lucky because you love me and my crazy family."

"No. I don't love your family."

"You don't? But I thought.."

Kate smiled brightly, "No. I love _**our **_ crazy family. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"How bad is it that I want to take you into our bedroom and make love to you all night long? I wish our family was out of here. Right. Now..."

Kate nodded and whispered, "Not bad. Especially because I want the exact same thing. I love you my husband."

Rick felt such happiness at his words and told her, "And I love you my wife."

"But we have to wait until everyone leaves."

Rick practically growled at her and she laughed softly, "I know, but it doesn't mean that I have to like it."

Kate laughed and they went to rejoin their friends and family. However, that was when Alexis came downstairs. She had two boxes in her hands and walked over to Kate and her father.

Then she told them, "I bought these for the babies. I got a few different ones in case you were having a boy and a girl or just girls. I have these for the boys. I.."

Kate could tell that she was nervous. She put a hand on her arm and whispered, "It's okay Alexis. You don't have to be nervous."

Shaking her head, she told them, "I'm not nervous. Well, not really. I'm just not sure, It's not much and..."

"They will love it Alexis."

With that, Kate held out her hands and Alexis gave her the boxes. She had never been this nervous before. She had went out and got them when she found out that her dad and Kate were expecting twins. Now however, she was starting to second guess her decision on the gifts.

She went to take the boxes back, but Kate was too fast for her. She took the top off of the first box and she gasped softly. Then Kate turned to Alexis and whispered, "These are the cutest things I've ever seen Lex."

Inside the box sat a gray robe. When it was laid out, it looked like a little shark robe. At the top there were little shark teeth. The tag said, Let the Fin Begin.

The second one matched the first and Kate turned to Alexis and engulfed her in a hug. Then she told her softly, "These babies are so very lucky. You are going to be an amazing big sister."

Alexis looked at her father and he was rendered speechless. His mouth opened and closed and there were tears in his eyes. He rushed forward and hugged his daughter tightly. He whispered, "Thank you Pumpkin."

"Do you guys like them? I mean, I thought that they were cute, but I wasn't sure that..."

Kate put her hand up and stopped her, "They are adorable and I love them. Partly because they are cute, but mostly because they came from their wonderful big sister."

Alexis look surprised for a moment and then she started crying. Kate engulfed her in a hug and the two women cried there in the middle of the loft.

Rick looked at his wife and daughter and smiled. He wanted to say something, but he knew that this moment between his wife and daughter was an important milestone in their relationship and he didn't want to interrupt it. So, he stood outside their little circle and watched as they talked softly to one another. Then, Kate walked over to him and kissed him softly.

She then took his hand and grabbed Alexis' hand and they walked into the middle of the room. Kate announced loudly, "We want to thank everyone for coming. I'm exhausted and need a nap."

Everyone laughed and then they said their goodbyes.

Rick, Kate and Alexis sat on the couch talking after everyone else left. After awhile, Alexis said goodnight to them and they cuddled on the couch. Kate yawned and they went to their bedroom. Rick stayed up and cleaned up after the party.

When Kate woke for woke the following morning, she had never felt so refreshed before. She headed to the kitchen and grabbed a quick breakfast and then headed out the door. Rick had a chapter due, so he was staying home. Unless of course they got an interesting case, they she would call him.

She stopped to check her text messages on the way to work and was surprised to see a text from her father. Attached to the text was the picture of the cutest dog that she'd ever seen. It was a puppy really. A chocolate lab. Just like she imagined in her fantasies. She wrote back to her dad and smiled at his response. Apparently, the owner had decided that she didn't want the dog and had left him with her father. Did Kate want him? Did she? She knew that she should talk it over with Rick, but she wanted the dog. Didn't she?


	14. Chapter 14

Walking into the loft that night, Kate was starting to doubt the fact that she hadn't called Castle and asked him about bringing home a new family member. She looked down and the squirming puppy that she held in her arms and sighed. Well, it was too late now. She took a deep breath and opened the door to the loft.

Rick was cooking dinner and Martha was sitting at the breakfast bar. They bother turned towards her and Martha was the first one to notice the chocolate colored puppy. She gushed loudly, "Oh my! What a darling creature! Who does he belong to?"

Rick turned and saw the puppy and a small smile crept onto his face. She gave him a small smile in return and whispered, "Surprise?"

It came out more like a question rather than a statement. Her husband walked over to her and gave her a small kiss on the lips and then with raised eyebrows he asked, "What's this?"

Kate bit her bottom lip and motioned with her head towards his office. Martha grabbed the spoon that he was currently holding in his left hand. Then she pushed her son in Kate's direction and she smiled at them softly.

Once they made it into the office, Kate started telling him, "His name is Sampson. His former owner was a client of my fathers and she didn't want him. He can't really keep him in his apartment. It's too small and well, I've always wanted a dog and he's just so cute. She didn't want him because he was born blind in one eye. He's not perfect and she was going to take him to be put to sleep. Dad really wanted to keep him, but like I said, his apartment is just so small and well... So, dad called me and... Well here he is. If you don't want him I can always..."

Kate knew that she was practically begging him to keep the puppy, but she really wanted this puppy to stay in their family. It was exactly the kind of dog that she'd had in her visions and dreams when she was held captive by Nieman and Tyson. It was almost as if it were fate. Not that she believed in fate. Or rather, she hadn't. At least not until she'd met Rick.

Rick held up his hand and walked over towards her slowly. He looked down at the puppy and scratched his head. Sampson turned his head towards Rick and the two seemed to study each other. Then, the puppy let out a small yip and Rick took the puppy from Kate and started rubbing his stomach. Finally, Rick told her, "I think he will fit in perfectly with our family."

Like he could ever say no to anything that his wife wanted. She let out a breath and hugged him tightly. Forgetting for a moment about Sampson. The dog yipped loudly and Rick set him down on the floor. The dog immediately walked over to the area rug in front of his desk and curled up into a ball and went to sleep. Kate laughed and told her husband, "I guess he likes your office."

Rick smiled, "Well, he does have good taste."

Rolling her eyes, they walked back into the kitchen and Martha asked, "So, we have another new member of the family?"

Kate smiled, "He's blind in one eye, but he's perfect Martha."

Her mother-in-law patted her on the back and then hugged her tightly. Then she laughed when she heard Alexis coming downstairs and whispered, "Just wait until she lays eyes on him. It will be love at first sight."

Kate smiled, "It was with me. I couldn't tell my dad no."

Three adults heads turned when they heard Alexis squeal, "Oh my goodness! He's so cute! Who's puppy is that?"

They turned and saw that Sampson had followed them out of the office. He was currently playing with a sock that he'd found. He was growling and shaking his head from side to side. Kate felt a laugh bubble up in her throat as she watched him play. She laced her arm with Rick's and whispered, "Now the family feels complete somehow."

Alexis was kneeling on the ground in front of Sampson and asked, "What's his name?"

Kate walked over and sat on the couch. Then she told her, "His name is Sampson. He's two months old and he was born blind in one eye. He needed a new home and well..." She looked at the girl and smiled, "I hope I didn't overstep and..."

Alexis launched herself at Kate and hugged her tightly. When she pulled back there were tears in her eyes. She wiped her eyes and whispered, "I always wanted a puppy. And he's just perfect Kate. He fits right in with our family."

He saw that Martha and Rick were both nodding their agreement. In that moment, Kate knew that she had made the right choice to bring Sampson into their home. He might be different, but he wouldn't be treated like anything other than special.

As she was standing up, she felt a strange fluttering in her stomach. It felt like a hundred butterflies had taken up residence in her stomach. Her hand flew to her midsection and she stood there in the middle of the living room of the loft and got a faraway look on her face. The rest of the world seemed to fade away and everything centered on the feelings in her stomach. She wasn't sure what it was, but it kind of felt like gas bubbles, but it was a bit different.

Rick noticed that Kate wasn't moving and wasn't saying anything and he walked over to her and asked, "Are you okay Kate?"

At first, she shook her head and then she nodded slowly. She laughed and then she felt like she was going to cry. She covered her mouth and then whispered, "I'm not sure, but I think they are moving."

His eyes grew wide and he asked, "They are?"

It was then that the feelings stopped and she turned to her husband and told him, "It's stopped. I'm not exactly sure what it was Rick. It might have just been gas, but it was strange."

He took his wife into his arms and kissed her softly, "I'm so jealous Kate. I wish I could feel it."

"I wish I could feel it again. If it was them moving then it was incredible. Like nothing I've ever felt before."

Rick took her into his arms and held her tightly. He had never felt closer to her than he did in that moment. Together they had created not one, but two brand new lives. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to take her to bed and spend the night making sure she knew how much he loved her. He knew that would have to wait when he heard her stomach rumble and she laughed softly. He took her hand and led her into the dining room.

That was when the bottom fell out of her world. Castle announced that he was going to be flying to London to give a speech on mystery writing. There was no way she could make the trip. Not with her being almost 18 weeks pregnant with twins. Between that and her busy schedule at work, there was no way that she could go with him. She didn't want to let him go, but he wasn't a child. He was a grown man and if he wanted to do this then she wouldn't stand in his way.

So, she put on a bright smile and tried to act happy for him, "That's great Castle! When does it start?"

Rick smiled, "Next week. I want you to come with me."

Kate tried to muster a smile, but knew she hadn't succeeded. Alexis noticed her unease. She looked at her dad and then at Kate and piped up, "I can go with you! My classes are done for the semester and..."

Rick and Kate turned and looked at her. Kate finally told them both, "That sounds like a good plan." Placing her hands on her stomach, she smiled and continued, "I'm not in any condition to fly. At least not right now."

"Can't you ask your doctor? I'm sure he would..."

"And then there's work. Look Castle, it will be good for you and Alexis to get away together. Once the boys get here it will be awhile before I'll let you out of my sight again."

"Are you sure Kate?"

Kate nodded and leaned forward and kissed him softly. Then she turned to Alexis and told her, "Take care of him for me Alexis. Please?"

Alexis hugged her stepmother and whispered, "I will. You can count on me to make sure he gets home safely. Nothing is going to stop us from being here to see my brothers be born. At least nothing short of the plane crashing."

Kate didn't smile. She couldn't. What neither of them knew was how prophetic her words nearly turned out to be...


	15. Chapter 15

Watching the plane take off proved harder for Kate than she ever could have imagined. She wanted to change her mind at the last minute and buy a sudden ticket. Even if she got stuck way back in coach. At least she would be on the same plane as her family. A family that she couldn't stand to lose. Losing her mother had devastated her, but losing her husband and stepdaughter would destroy her.

Rick and Kate had stood in the middle of the airport hugging one another. Memories of him disappearing before their failed wedding flashed through her mind. Even with his constant reassurance that he wasn't going to go anywhere, she still worried that she would lose him again. And this time, Alexis wouldn't be there to remind her that her dad would come back. Leaving her to raise their sons on her own.

When she heard his flight announced over the loudspeaker, she swallowed hard and wiped away the tears that had gathered at her eyes. She forced a smile and whispered to him so very quietly, "Please come home to me." She kissed him and put his hand on her stomach and continued, "To us."

Rick knew that the memories of his disappearance still haunted her. She was good with not letting it show, but there had been a few times when she had woken him in the middle of the night. Her pleas for him to come back. To not leave her alone ringing through their bedroom. He'd woken her up and her eyes grew wide and she would throw her arms around his neck and hug him tightly. The sobs filled their room and made him feel like the worst man on the face of the earth. How she had ever forgiven him he would never know. He was just glad that she had.

Once her family disappeared behind the gate, Kate walked over to the window and just stared at the plane. Her hands rested on her stomach and she talked softly to her unborn sons, "They will be back before we know it. It's good that they spend time together before the two of you get here. They need some father and daughter time before you two get here. It will be fine. They will be fine."

She kept saying it, but she really didn't feel it. What she felt like was pulling out her badge and boarding that damn plane and dragging father and daughter off of the plane and back home where they belonged. Back where she could make sure that they were indeed safe. Maybe it was just her hormones acting up, but damn if she wasn't worried beyond belief about her husband and daughter.

Wow... It felt right calling Alexis her daughter. When the plane was almost ready to take off and pulled away from the gate, she placed one hand to the glass and whispered, "Stay safe my family. Come home safe to us. Please."

When the plane was out of sight, she sighed and walked slowly out of the airport. She turned on her phone and saw a text message from Lanie. It read: Want to meet me for drinks?

Kate dialed her number and laughed when she picked up, "You do know that I can't actually drink right?"

"I know. You can drink virgin drinks. Orange juice or cranberry juice. It's time for a girls night out."

"Castle told you to invite me out. Didn't he?"

Lanie hesitated for a moment. Then she cleared her throat, "Maybe..."

"I'll be fine Lanie. I promise. I..."

"I won't take no for an answer."

"I have to work. Maybe after."

Lanie sighed and finally gave in, "Fine, but I'm not going to let you wallow in self pity and thinking the worst Kate. Everything will be fine."

"What if he disappears again? I don't know if I could take that again and..."

"That's not going to happen Kate. Alexis wouldn't let it and Castle won't let it happen again. Especially now that the babies are coming. That man is totally and completely in love with you Kate."

"He is. Isn't he?"

"Yes. Now, I'll see you at work."

"Bye Lanie."

Kate drove to work almost on autopilot. When she got there, she walked to her desk and smiled at the boys. They were making small talk and doing paperwork on the latest case that they had closed. A racecar driver had killed a competitor. She smiled and decided that she would call Rick and Alexis.

She needed to get rid of this nagging fear that something terrible was going to happen. They were fine and they would arrive safe and sound in London before they knew it.

So, she booted up her computer and pulled up Skype and selected Rick's name. After a few seconds it connected and his face filled the screen. She smiled and they talked for a few minutes, until the call disconnected suddenly. Despite him telling her that everything was okay, she was worried that it wasn't. Her mind was going in a thousand different directions and none of them were good. She tried to reconnect the call, but it refused to go through.

She panicked and headed towards the bathroom. She threw the door open and locked it behind her. She dissolved into tears and great sobs wracked her body. She could imagine the plane plummeting to earth and she saw it disappear into the sea. Never to be found again. God. Why had she let them go. Was it going to be like this every time he went somewhere without her? Would she always be waiting for him to disappear from her life forever?

After shedding a few more tears, she dried her eyes and walked back to her desk. She got another call from Castle and this one, struck fear in her heart. The air marshall was dead. Murdered and the murderer was still on the plane. Oh hell. She should have went with them. Damn the doctors telling her that she can't travel with her family.

Seeing the boys walk back into the precinct, she looked at them and pleaded with them, "I need your help."

They immediately agreed to help her and Javier caught her staring at the tracking screen later that night. She let her hands rest on her stomach and she whispered, "I'm just making sure that it's still there."

Her friend smiled softly at her and then he told her, "It will be fine Kate. They will both be home before you know it. And Castle will be back here bugging us with his crazy theories again."

Kate looked at his chair and sighed. She wanted him here and she wanted Alexis back at the loft. She wanted her family safe and back in her arms. She would continue to worry about them until they came back home to her.

Her stomach was in knots the entire time they were in the air. They only relaxed when she saw that their flight landed safe and sound in London.

When she arrived home that night, she smiled when she saw Martha sitting on the couch waiting for her. She hadn't planned on saying anything to her, but from the look on her mother-in-laws face, she knew that Martha already knew. The older woman stood up quickly and rushed over to hug her. Even though she knew that their family were safe, she broke down crying once again. Martha held her while she cried.

Finally, Kate dried her eyes and managed a self deprecating laugh and managed to say, "Damn hormones. I want to be with them Martha. I..."

"I know, but Alexis and Richard will be perfectly fine and they will be home before you know it. This place is definitely too quiet without them here."

Kate nodded slowly and smiled softly. Then Martha started making plans for dinner and stopped to tell her, "Lanie called and said that she's going to be joining us for dinner. I hope that's okay."

Kate knew what they were trying to do. They were trying to keep her mind off of the days events. It was working and helping her to focus on anything other than the two missing members of their family.

Kate was at the airport almost two hours early the morning that they returned home nearly a week later. She couldn't sleep, so she decided to just go to the airport. They had talked on the phone every single night and every morning. Whenever there was a lull in his schedule he was on the phone with her.

It was during one of those calls that Kate felt the babies move again. This time there was no mistaking it for what it was. It was proof that their babies were growing and thriving. She was nearly nineteen weeks pregnant and their sons were making themselves known. It was wonderful feeling them move inside of her. She was talking to Rick when she felt it. She nearly dropped the phone and gasped loudly. Causing him to ask, "What's wrong?"

She wasn't sure if it was real, but when it continued, she told him softly, "The babies are moving Babe. It makes this feel so real now."

Kate wanted to hang up the phone and walk to the bedroom and take off her clothes and simply lay on the bed and concentrate on the movements in her body. She heard him laugh and tell her, "I wish I was there and could feel it."

Kate laughed, "Even if you were here I don't think it's strong enough to be felt on the outside just yet. But it's incredible."

Rick groaned, "You are so mean, but I love you."

"I love you too. When is your plane landing tomorrow?"

"It should land at six tomorrow morning. Alexis and I will take a cab home."

"If you think I'm letting you take a cab home you have another thing coming Richard Castle! I'm picking you up and that's final."

He chuckled softly, "Fine. We will see you tomorrow morning. I love you."

"Love you to Rick. Hopefully the ride home will be less eventful that the trip there."

"I can promise you that it will be. Stay safe sweetheart."

"You too. Until tomorrow."

Kate smiled as she hung up the phone and walked into their bedroom. The babies continued moving during the entire time she was getting ready for bed. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling at all. It was amazing.

She fell asleep that night with the babies moving inside her. Almost as if they knew that their daddy was coming home to them.

When Castle and Alexis walked through the gate and she saw them, she bounced up and down on her feet. When they cleared the last gate, she took off running and threw herself into her husband's waiting arms. She kissed him hard and for the longest time they were the only two people in the crowded airport. They only stopped when Alexis cleared her throat and laughed at them, "Guys, can't you wait until you get home to make out with each other?"

They pulled apart and looked at her sheepishly. Kate shrugged at her and said, "I've waited to do that all week. I missed him and you."

With that, she rushed to hug Alexis. The girl threw her arms around Kate and they hugged each other tightly. Kate whispered to her, "Thank you for keeping him safe."

Alexis nodded, "It wasn't easy. Especially on the trip there, but you're welcome."

Kate walked in between them and took their hands and led them out of the airport. After a week she had her family back and she couldn't have been happier. She never wanted to let them go again...


	16. Chapter 16

When they got home that night, Kate couldn't stop touching her husband. They held hands during the ride home and she sat with him on the couch that night. She wasn't hungry, but she knew that she should eat. So, she let him order from their favorite takeout place.

After they finished, she practically climbed into his lap and snuggled close to him. It wasn't long before Rick realized that she was crying. He felt her tears soaking his shirt. He let his hand stroke the top of her head and he whispered softly to her.

It was in the middle of this that she felt the twins moving again. She kissed one of his hands and then placed it on top of her stomach. Then she asked, "Can you feel it?"

Try as he might, he couldn't feel any movement. Kate heard him sigh and she kissed him softly and whispered, "All the books say that it's probably too early to feel anything from the outside yet. I was just hoping that you could feel them."

Rick asked her so very softly, "What does it feel like?"

Kate smiled and answered him quietly, "It feels like a thousand butterflies are living in my stomach. Doing somersaults and all kinds of crazy tricks. It feels amazing Rick."

"I'm so jealous. I wish I could feel them. I feel like I'm an outsider. That this is taking place and all I can do it stand on the sidelines and watch while all of this amazing stuff happens."

Kate sat up straight and looked him in the eyes and whispered, "Don't ever feel like you are an outsider. "

"I can't feel them move."

"Not yet. Someday soon you will though."

Rick kissed her deeply and smiled at her, "Soon. I can't wait."

With that, Kate stood up and held out her hand to him. Smiling at him she walked with him into their bedroom. She turned into his embrace and hugged him tightly. Then, she looked up at his face and managed to tell him, "I thought that I was going to lose you again. I kept replaying the two months you were missing. Over and over in my mind. Except this time it was worse."

Rick looked at her and cocked his head to the side asking softly, "How was it worse?"

Swallowing hard, she told him, "Because I stood to lose two of the most important people in my life. Not only you, but Alexis. I nearly lost half of my family in an instant. I don't know how I would have survived that..."

"You lost your mom and you survived."

Kate shook her head and took his hands in hers, "That was so different Rick. Yes. Losing my mom was terrible, but losing you.." She took a deep breath and then continued, "Losing you and Alexis would have destroyed me."

"Don't say that Kate. You would have went on for our sons."

Kate swallowed hard and shook her head. She had to make him see that she would never get over losing him. She walked towards their bed and sat down on it. He stood in front of her and she laid her head on his stomach. Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, she finally managed to tell him, "You mean everything to me Rick. Meeting you was like being reborn. Losing you would...Losing you I would never be the same again. Never."

Pulling away from her, he looked into her eyes and whispered, "You would have found a way to go on. For our sons Kate. But I'm here and safe."

"I don't ever want to be that far away. I felt so helpless."

Rick sat down next to her and whispered to her, "I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have had to go through that. It can't be good for the twins."

Kate smiled brightly and told him honestly, "They actually helped me get through it Castle."

"How?"

"I don't..."

"I want to know Kate. Please?"

Kate sighed, pushed him away and got up from the bed. She walked over to the mirror and he followed her. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed the top of her head and they looked at each other. Kate leaned against his chest and he supported her. He knew that she would talk when she was ready. She finally whispered, "I was so scared. For you and for Alexis. Even though I knew that you were both safe..." Sighing, "I couldn't stop worrying about you. About Alexis. I wanted my husband and daughter back in this house. Wanted to see for myself that you were both okay. It was in the middle of this that I felt them move. In fact, they kept moving until I finally fell asleep. My hand on my stomach. They helped hold me together."

Rick hugged her tightly and then he told her, "I'm so damn jealous of every second you get to spend with the twins. You are so close to them. You are going to be an amazing mother. You already are."

"I'm not...I..."

He turned her around and silenced her with a kiss and then whispered to her, "You love my daughter. You called her your daughter. Do you know how much that means to me? The fact that you were so concerned about not only me, but my daughter?"

"She's easy to love."

"Her own mother doesn't show even a tenth of the love for her that you do Kate. You've always taken a special interest in her. Even when we were just partners."

She pulled back and smiled, "We weren't ever just partners Rick. I think that we were just dating for almost four years."

"We weren't dating. Not when Demming and Josh were in the mix."

Kate looked up at him and smiled. Then she brought his lips down to hers for a kiss. She laughed when they pulled apart, "I love you Richard Castle. You are my life. You've given me Peanut and Cashew."

Rick laughed, "Peanut and Cashew?

"I didn't want to call the twins, the twins anymore. So, I kind of gave them nicknames."

Rick laughed, "I would have called one of them Cosmo, but Cashew and Peanut works too."

"Good, because they've really grown on me."

"We need to come up with real names for them."

Kate laughed softly, "We have months to think of proper names for them Rick. And before you say anything, we are not naming one of them Cosmo."

"Seriously? I love that name and..."

"There's no way that we are naming either of the boys Cosmo."

"How about Peanut or Cashew?"

Kate pulled out of his embrace and shook her head softly. Laughing as she made her way to their bathroom. The sound of her laughter followed her out of the room. Putting a smile on her husbands face and he knew that she was feeling better. Especially now that he was back safe and sound.

She slept peacefully in his arms that night. It was the first good nights sleep she'd had in over a week.

When Kate woke the following morning, she got up and headed into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and smiled at her reflection. She realized that she was now entering her 20th week of her pregnancy and she was feeling wonderful. The twins were especially active that morning. She could feel them tumbling around inside of her and it brought a smile to her face.

She took a peek in the bedroom and saw that Rick was still sound asleep, so she decided that a shower was definitely doable. She slipped inside the shower stall and turned on the water. Once it reached the correct temperature, she stepped into the spray. She sang softly as she washed her body. She had known for quite some time that the twins could hear her when she sang. They always seemed to be more active whenever they heard her voice. She made a mental note to herself to ask Rick to talk to them. She knew that he would love the chance to talk to Peanut and Cashew.

She turned around in the shower and was surprised to find Rick standing outside the door. She opened it and smiled when she saw that he was naked. She held out her hand and invited him into the shower with her. He came willingly and silently. Then, he kissed her so very softly. Whispering to her, "You have a beautiful voice Kate."

"They seem to like it."

"Moving?"

Kate let her head rest on his shoulder and she could only nod and then she placed his hand on her stomach. Hoping against hope that he could feel them moving. It was such a strange feeling. Unlike anything she had ever felt before. It was almost as if her body was being invaded from the inside, but she knew that she wouldn't have traded it for the world. Having the chance to nourish her unborn sons was nothing short of amazing.

Then, she whispered softly to him, "Make love to me Rick."

"Gladly."

There in the shower of their home, Rick showed her just how much her loved and treasured her. How special she was to him. When they were done, the water was cold and he hurried to grab towels for the both of them.

She led him to the bedroom and once she was dry, she pulled to towel from her body. Rick knelt before her and kissed her stomach softly and whispered, "You've always been beautiful to me, but God..." He let his hands rest on either side of her stomach and continued, "This is nothing short of amazing."

He let his head rest on her stomach. Kate knew that he was hoping to feel their sons move. She knew that it would be a bit longer before he would be able to. Hopefully not too much longer, but she smiled when she reached over and took something from off of the dresser.

Rick pulled away from her and looked at her with questioning eyes. She handed him the headphones and flipped on the switch. His eyes grew wide and she knew that he was hearing the sounds that she wanted him to. Her hands smoothed his hair and she whispered, "I bought this the night you arrived in London. I needed to hear them. To make sure they were safe. It helped."

He looked up at her with tears in his eyes and whispered, "That's the most amazing thing I've ever heard in my life Kate. How did you know I needed that?"

Kate simply smiled at him and told him softly, "Lucky guess. Now, I'm starving. How about I make us breakfast?"

Rick shook his head and smiled, "Nope. I'm going to make you a feast fit for a queen. How does pancakes and fresh fruit sound?"

Kate simply smiled and him and whispered, "It sounds like heaven."

She held out her hand to him and let him lead the way to their kitchen...


	17. Chapter 17

Pacing the floor of the precinct, Kate wondered if her doctor was trying to torture her on purpose. She was having her twenty week ultrasound that day. She had to drink water before her appointment and she felt like she was going explode. She needed to use the bathroom and she needed to use it now.

She looked at her watch and told Castle, "We need to go. Now!"

He nodded and grabbed her purse and they headed to the elevator. He looked at her and asked, "Are you okay?"

She gave him a look and said, "Just peachy. I need to use the bathroom and Peanut and Cashew are sitting on my bladder. So yeah, everything is just _**fine! **_Thank you for asking."

Okay, so she was upset. He couldn't tell if she was upset at him or just upset in general. So, he didn't say a word to her. He just held out his hand to her and smiled softly. He did lean over and kiss her on her left cheek and finally whispered, "I'm sorry and I do love you."

Kate sighed, "I know and I love you too, but I've really got to use the bathroom."

Castle laughed and she shot him a look of warning. Castle muttered, "Sorry..."

She threw herself into their car and sighed heavily, "I know and it's not your fault. I'm just miserable right now."

She loved being pregnant. Loved feeling their sons move inside her, but right now, she hated all of it.

Pulling up to the doctors office, she practically shot out of the car and into the office. Laughing, Castle told her, "Wait up."

She glared at him and continued into the office. Leaving him laughing behind her. She signed in and asked, "How long before they can take me back?"

The receptionist smiled at her and told her, "We will get you back there as soon as possible. I know you are probably dying to go to the bathroom."

"You have no idea."

Shooting Kate a sympathetic look, the woman smiled and Kate went to sit with Castle. Mumbling something about how doctors should keep their appointments and be on time.

Castle covered up his laugh with a cough. He knew that his wife was highly annoyed. Between the twins kicking her bladder and the extra water she drank that morning, she was ready for this appointment to be over.

After what seemed like forever, the nurse finally called them back and Kate walked faster than Castle had ever seen before. He smiled and followed behind her.

The nurse asked him to wait outside while Kate undressed and put on the gown. Once she had done that, he was allowed in the room. He held her hand and before sitting down beside her, he kissed her softly. Then he let his hand drift over her stomach. He leaned down and whispered something against her stomach. Something that Kate couldn't hear, but she could feel his lips moving and it caused her to smile softly.

She ran one of her hands through his hair and smiled softly at him. He returned her smile and sat down beside her.

The tech finally came in and started up the ultrasound machine. After taking a few measurements, the nurse asked, "Do you want to see your sons?"

Kate and Castle both nodded. So, she turned the screen and pointed to the first baby, "This is baby A. He seems to be a bit bigger than Baby B." Moving the wand on her stomach, the tech smiled and said, "This is Baby B. Like I said, he's a bit smaller, but still healthy."

Kate grabbed Castle's hand and smiled. She felt her breath being taken away and finally whispered, "Look at them Castle. Our sons..."

Castle was too emotional to speak. She felt Castle brush her forehead with a kiss and when they looked at each other, they both had tears in their eyes. They heard the tech printing out pictures and suddenly Kate didn't care that she had to go to the bathroom. Didn't care that their sons were practically sitting on top of her bladder. All that she could think of at that moment was that she was finally seeing her sons again. This time, they looked more like little humans. Their heads were bigger and their fingers and toes seemed more well developed than the last time.

She smiled and told him, "They look like you Castle."

"Their faces are all scrunched together. They look like they are being squashed."

The tech laughed and told the couple, "Well, there are two of them in there. Although, even in single pregnancies the babies look squished. It's perfectly normal. I can assure you that when they are born they will look like normal babies."

Castle smiled at the tech and they left the office slowly. Each of them looking at the pictures of their babies. Treating them like they were the most precious thing in the world to them.

When they got home, the first thing Castle did was put the ultrasound picture in the frame on his desk. Kate smiled and sat down on the couch looking at her own copy of the picture. Then, she told Castle, "We need to set up the boys bedroom Castle."

Castle looked at her and asked, "Why? We have plenty of time for that. Months even."

Nodding, Kate told him, "I know, but chances are I will end up on bed rest Castle. I don't want you, Alexis and your mother to have to do everything. I want some input into what the nursery looks like. Just humor me please."

Leaning down to kiss her, Castle asked, "Do you have any ideas?"

Biting her bottom lip, Kate smiled and grabbed her tablet from the coffee table and pulled up a site that she had been looking at earlier. She pulled up a picture and told him, "I want light blue cribs. The walls will be white with blue, red and yellow polka dots."

Castle smiled at her, "It sounds amazing Kate. We could have white dressers and maybe white rocking chairs."

"And a white circle rug in the middle of the room. Hardwood floors. Because they are going to make a mess at one time or another."

Castle climbed in behind her and held her close to him. Then he asked, "Maybe one wall could have pictures of their entire family. Me, you, Alexis. Your dad and mother."

"And your mother."

Nodding Castle kissed the top of her head. He was determined to make her dream nursery come true. So, he asked, "Do you want to go shopping today? Or wait until..."

"Let me get my purse."

Castle laughed as he watched his wife get ready to go to the baby store. She was so very happy to be going shopping for their sons. He took her hand and led her out of the loft. Certain that they would find everything they needed to make their dream nursery come true.

However, they were disappointed when they came home that night. They found the perfect dresser, but apparently no one made light blue cribs. Castle decided that he would order it online. He used his many contacts and finally found a company that could help them. They promised to have the cribs delivered within the week.

Alexis wanted to take care of painting the nursery. She'd even promised to get their approval on the polka dot colors. They bought two stuffed animals and then Kate told him, "We need to write their names on the wall."

"We need to decide on their names."

"I want to see them first. Make sure that they fit the names that we pick for them. We should have a few different ones and... I want one of the boys to have your name."

Castle made a face at her, "My name? Why my name? I don't want my son to..."

"Okay, how about your middle name. I've always like the name Tanner."

Smiling, Castle told her, "I like it. How about Tyler Alexander and Tanner James?"

"You want to name them after my father?"

"Can't think of anything better. A wonderful way to honor your dad."

Leaning over, Kate kissed Castle softly. Then, she whispered, "I love you so much Richard Castle. You are an amazing, amazing man. Our sons are so, very lucky."

"And you are an amazing woman. Thank you for giving me the greatest gift of my life. The gift of our sons."

"Always."

He kissed her softly and led her into their bedroom. Castle went to use the bathroom and Kate sat down on the bed. Waiting for him, she laid down, but when he came into the room, Kate was sound asleep. He took the quilt from the bottom of the bed and laid it over her. Leaning down he kissed her softly. Then, he walked into his office to do some writing. That was where Kate found him hours later. Sound asleep at his keyboard...


	18. Chapter 18

The next few weeks passed rather quickly. Kate's stomach grew bigger and bigger and the babies got more and more active. Kate finally decided that it was time to go on maternity leave in the sixth month of the pregnancy. She had gone into the interrogation room with Castle and their suspect had pushed the table in her direction. Quite hard and it had taken her breath away. Gates had insisted that she go to the hospital to be checked over.

It had scared her enough that she had agreed to go on partial leave. She would still consult with the boys by phone and she would come in when necessary.

Currently, she and Castle were debating on the color of the twins bedroom. Castle wanted to paint it the traditional baby blue. The polka dots would be in varying shades of blue. She thought that was a bit much. So, they snuggled on the couch and Castle brought up a computer simulation that showed how the room would look.

After much debate they decided on painting the walls a light pastel yellow color and the polka dots would be green, blue and purple. All pastel colors. Alexis had been excited when they finally told her that she could start painting the room. Castle would help, but Beckett had been banned from helping due to the paint fumes.

Laying on the couch, she had her feet in Castle's lap and he was giving her a foot massage. She had her eyes closed and her hands on her stomach. Feeling their sons move always brought a smile to her face and sometimes she could make them move by simply tapping on her stomach when they were still. Castle loved it when they would move when he was whispering to her stomach. Calling their sons by their names always seemed to elicit a response from them. Castle was sure that their sons knew their names already. She hadn't had the heart to tell him that it was simply them reacting to his voice and not to the actual words that he was speaking to them.

They had no concept of what one word meant from another.

Smiling, Kate tapped on her stomach and one of her sons, probably Tanner, responded with a kick in her ribs. She sucked in a deep breath and her eyes flew open. Castle stopped rubbing her feet and asked, "You okay?"

Nodding, she told him softly, "Tanner decided to use my ribs as a punching bag."

Castle smiled and leaned over to run his hand over her belly and then he laced his hands with hers and stood up. Then he knelt beside her on the floor and lifted her top slowly and kissed her baby bump. Then he whispered to their sons, "Be nice to mommy boys."

Their eyes met when the activity of the twins seemed to double when he spoke to them. They smiled brightly and Castle noticed that there were tears in her eyes. He turned his head to the side and asked, "What's wrong?"

Shaking her head, Beckett whispered, "It's all so real Castle. They are getting stronger and so are their kicks. Our sons Castle. Our baby boys. I never thought I would have all of this. A family. Twins on the way. I love being pregnant, but I can't wait to meet them. Sometimes I lay awake at night wondering who they are going to look like."

Castle nodded softly and leaned over and kissed her softly. Then she heard him whisper, "So do I. I keep hoping they look like their mom. I want them to have your heart and determination."

Shaking her head, "Your heart is bigger than mine could ever be Castle. You knew that we were meant to be together. It took me forever to figure it out. And when I did... I almost ruined everything. They would be better off taking after you Castle."

Smiling, he laughed and nibbled on her ear, "We will just have to agree to disagree on this one. Because you have the biggest heart I know."

She hid her eyes from her husband and whispered, "Lets go to bed Castle."

Standing up beside her, he helped her to her feet and they walked to their bedroom together. They stood in the middle of the bedroom and danced to a tune that neither of them heard, but somehow both could feel. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She didn't want to go to bed right now. In that moment all she wanted to do was be held by him. She felt their baby kick and she heard Castle laugh and felt him kiss the top of her head.

Beckett looked up in his eyes and saw the love there. She whispered softly, "Thank you for loving me. For standing beside me no matter what. But I want to thank you most of all for them. For our sons. For giving me a life that I never thought I would have. The life I was so sure disappeared when my mom was killed. I never thought I would have any of this. You. Alexis. Our sons. It amazes me every single day the things that you bring into my life."

Shaking his head, "It's no more than you have done for me. I always thought that Alexis would be my only child, but you've brought so much into our family Katherine Beckett. You love my daughter and are having my sons. Do you know how incredible that is? That we've survived everything that life has thrown at us and we've come out on the other side stronger because if it."

Leading her over to their bed, Castle helped her lay down and then crawled into bed beside her. They fell asleep holding each other and Kate had never felt quite so happy in her life. What she didn't know was all that happiness would be threatened with a phone call she received the following morning.

Since she hadn't been going into the precinct on a regular basis, she hadn't bothered to set her alarm. She didn't wake when Castle had gotten up that morning. Sleeping in for her was becoming a necessary thing. She was more tired than usual so Castle left her sleeping while he went to an early morning meeting at Black Pawn.

She woke at nearly noon and looked around the loft. When she looked at the clock she was surprised to see how late it was. She picked up her phone and noticed that there were multiple texts from Espo and Ryan. Each was more desperate than the one before.

She finally tried to call Ryan, but the call went to voicemail. She looked at her phone and muttered, "Strange."

When she got out to the living room, she heard a frantic knock on the door. When she opened it, she saw Lanie standing there. Her best friend took her in her arms and held on tight. Kate laughed and asked, "What's wrong?"

Lanie pulled back and asked, "You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

Lanie took hold of Kate's hand and asked, "Promise me you won't freak out."

Narrowing her eyes at Lanie, Kate told her, "Of course I won't. What is this all about Lanie? You're starting to scare me."

Walking Kate over to the couch, she sat her friend down and told her, "Ryan got the call an hour ago. Apparently there's a hostage situation at Black Pawn."

"Castle..."

Nodding, Lanie continued, "Castle is the one that called. He's hiding in the closet in Gina's office. But..."

She had felt relieved at Lanie's words, but she knew that there was more and the more wasn't good. So, she asked softly, "But what?"

"He's been shot. The boys are working on a plan to get him out and..."

Kate's world went deathly still. The world seemed to spin on it's axis and she felt like she was going to be sick. She finally asked, "How bad?"

"It's pretty bad Kate. He was shot in the shoulder and he managed to stop the bleeding. The gunman isn't willing to let him go. Says that he's a good bargaining chip and that he will..."

Lanie stopped talking at that. She couldn't tell her best friend that the gunman was threatening to kill Castle if he didn't get exactly what he wanted. Yes, he was locked in the bathroom, but it was on the second floor and the gunman could easily shoot through the door. He had multiple weapons and they would surely mean the end of Castle.

Lanie didn't have to tell her any of this. All of her years of being a detective had left her able to read between the lines. She finally nodded and stood up and headed to the bedroom to get dressed. She was going down to the Black Pawn offices and see what she could do. She wasn't going to let her husband down. Lanie tried to stop her with a hand to her back, "Kate, you can't go down there. It's too dangerous. I..."

Shaking her head, she told her best friend, "I need to do something Lanie. He's going to die if we don't get him out of there and..."

"And what do you think you're going to do Kate? You're six months pregnant with twins. The stress isn't goo for you or the babies and..."

"And you think staying here is going to ease my stress Lanie? He's my husband. I need to be there. For him. For the father of my children."

"Then lets at least make sure that you're comfortable. Castle is going to kill me for bringing you down there. You know that right?"

"If you don't take me I'll just drive myself."

Sighing, Lanie nodded, "Which is why I'm going with you. Just promise me you won't do anything stupid. Those are my nephews you're carrying and I want to meet them. Later. Much, much later."

Kate hugged her friend and nodded. Then she hurried into the bedroom she shared with her husband to get ready to go down to Black Pawn...


End file.
